If I Could Melt Your Heart
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: When Lara Woods comes to Gotham to take over the Joker case after Batman vanishes, she has no idea what she's in for. She starts out hoping she can get into the Joker's head, but gets a whole lot more. Post Dark Knight, Spoilers! FINALLY COMPLETE! R&R PLS
1. First Site

First Site

"Welcome to Gotham Miss Woods."

"Indeed, welcome Lara."

I sighed. That was all anyone ever did here; greet me. No one would say anything else, they would just move on past, after saying their traditional "Hello, and welcome to the dullest town on earth!" Well, dull a few months ago. After Batman had disappeared, things had only gotten worse. Especially since the Joker had gotten loose. After almost three months in captivity, he had just recently escaped. That was why I was here. I had just finished my course in university to become a detective, or cop. I was hoping to get the case of the Joker, so I could learn more about him. It seemed he had no alias, and there were no records of his past; no clue as to who he was and where he came from. This was what I was hoping to find out. I _wanted_ to know _everything_ about him. Since I had heard about him back in Chicago, it had become my dream to crack the case that was the Joker.

I walked down the street, and turned a corner in time to see a large crowd of people standing around something. I could hear curses and screaming from somewhere within the mob. I pushed my way through the crowd of people, until I came upon the source of all the commotion.

There, pinned to the ground by three officers, was the Joker. He was writhing uncontrollably, trying to get free from his captors. He threw his head from side to side, screaming all the while. I was horrified; all I could do was stand there. His face was chalk white, and his eyes were black, much like mine, surrounded by black makeup. However, it was his mouth that scared me the most. He had horrible scars that ran up to his cheekbones on either side, and they were red, the color of blood, as were his lips. It looked as though he was always smiling, even though he was screaming curse words at the cops to let him go. I could hardly stand it, watching him yell like that. I was about to turn away, when someone caught my shoulder. I looked up into the face of an aged police officer. I recognized him as Jim Gordon, the commissioner. He smiled tiredly at me.

"Evening Lara, it's nice to see you got here safely. I'm sorry you had to see, well, _this_." He gestured to the Joker, who was still struggling, only weakly this time. Then his head smacked the pavement, and he began to groan in annoyance.

I looked back at Gordon. "It's no problem Sir, really. I was actually hoping to see him in person. Do you remember that e-mail I sent you a few weeks ago? Asking about the case?"

Gordon sighed, "Yes, I remember. I think it's too dangerous Lara. I don't want you getting hurt. I've seen your grades from your university, and we can't afford someone as intelligent as yourself to be harmed by someone by the likes of _him_."

I nodded, "I appreciate your concern commissioner, but I really want this case! I want to know why the Hell he's so insane!"

He put his hand on my shoulder again. "We've all tried already Lara, trust me, he's too difficult to read."

I pulled away, "At least give me one shot! I'll prove to you I can do it! I'll be fine. Just keep him in a barred cell, and I can sit outside of it, and talk to him through there! _Please!?_"

Gordon sighed, "Fine. You have one week. That's all you get."

I stared at him. "What if that isn't enough time?"

"If you get enough information out of him in a week, you'll get more time, okay?"

I sighed, "Okay, that's agreeable. I'll do it!"

We shook hands. "Okay Lara, we're going to get him back to headquarters now. I'll give you a ride there, and we'll discuss your plans. Your case can start tomorrow, if that's alright?"

I grinned, "That's perfect, thank you!" I then turned to look at the Joker again, and felt my blood freeze. He was looking right at me, with eyes so similar to mine. He held my gaze for a moment, and then a twisted smile formed on his lips, he threw his green haired head back and he began to giggle, then the giggle turned into a laugh, then a cackle, and finally a howl of mirth. I took a step backwards in fear. Gordon signalled one of the men, who promptly clubbed the Joker over the back of the head, and he went out like a light.

I watched as they loaded him into the back of their van, and felt a slight stab of pity. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get any information out of him, but maybe, just perhaps, I could get a look at his heart…


	2. First Discussion

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Discussion

I sat in the back of Gordon's van as we sped down the road towards his agency. I was a little nervous, since that was my first time ever going to a real police agency before. I could still hear the Joker's agonizing yells from the back of the van. I could almost picture him twisting around on the floor, his mangled face contorted into a horrific grin. He would be throwing his yellow/green head back and forth, and his eyes would be endless pits of hell. I shivered at the mere thought of it. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm the hell down. I needed to be brave if I was going to take on the most insane man of our time.

The van stopped abruptly, and I glanced sideways at Gordon. He smiled at me and said, "We've arrived Miss Woods." I nodded and climbed out of the van, and onto the sidewalk. I listened to the yells of the Joker as he was removed from the van, and taken inside the headquarters. I let out a long breath, and began to walk up the stairs. When I entered, I saw that the Joker was already in his cell. He was seated on a bench, and looked livid. His black eyes were emotionless, and his hair was messy. His long, purple coat was tossed on the floor, and he was chewing on his lip. He glanced at me as I entered, and leered.

"Evening beautiful, you here to see me?" His voice was rough, but quiet. I rolled my eyes, and didn't answer. Instead I walked over to a chair at the nearest desk. A few moments later, Gordon entered, and sat down across from me.

"Now, I assume you already know that he has no alias, no origin, and no name. Also, he has nothing in his pockets but knives and lint, just like last time."

"And what a time it was!" The Joker cackled from his cell, "Remember that time _co_-missioner? We had _way_ too much fun!" He flicked his tongue out, and then back in again, before clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle a loud giggle.

I stared at him in repulsion. "You are so _twisted!_" He glared at me, and then lapsed into silent laughter.

Gordon sighed, "Look Lara—"

I cut him off. "Jim I know. Just let me try okay? I can do this, I swear to you! I'll get that information out of him!" Gordon looked taken aback, before standing up.

"We'll talk about this after I get some coffee okay? Would you like some?" I shook my head and he shrugged and began to leave the office. At the door he turned back and said to the Joker, "Don't harass her, got it?" The Joker gave Gordon a mock salute, and the commissioner left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, putting my hands over my face. What had I gotten myself into? I was going to be investigating the madman of Gotham! I breathed out roughly, and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly I had the urge to look over at the Joker. Bad move. He was staring directly at me.

I scowled at him. "What?"

He smirked, "So your name is Lara? You got a last name?"

I pursed my lips. "Woods."

"That's boring."

"So?"

"Well, I thought someone with such a lovely face would have a nicer name." He leered at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well excuse me for not having a name as _interesting_ as the _Joker_. Why the hell do they call you that anyway?"

"Ah ah ah Miss Woods! You're not to ask me questions until tomorrow!" He grinned and I glared at him. "Tonight is _my_ night girlie. _I_ get to ask the questions this time! No, where shall I begin?" He pretended to ponder, before smirking. "Let's start with something simple: How old are you?"

"Younger than you by far!" I snapped.

He wagged a finger at me. "You didn't answer my question little missy. _How old are you?_"

"Twenty-one," I snarled at him, "why does it matter anyway? Like you can use it against me!"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Oh but I can. You see, I am the _Joker_. I can use any bit of information I get against the person who gave it to me!"

I stared at him. "You're insane… I'm in for one hell of a week, aren't I?"

He laughed, "It was your idea little girl, not mine. If it was up to me, I'd rather not have to be asked all these questions. It's really boring. I have better things to do anyway."

"Oh really, like what?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

He grinned, "I'd much rather be out and about in the city, having fun, wreaking havoc, if you know what I mean…" He winked at me, and I gagged. He laughed and stood up in his cell. I was surprised by how tall he actually was. He walked slowly over to the edge of his cell, the part closest to me. He motioned for me to come close. I figured since he was behind bars, I was safe.

Yeah, smart move Lara…

I reached the cell, and he suddenly grabbed my face with one of his hands. "So smooth…" he whispered, turning my face from side to side with his hand, "so, _unscathed_. I'll have to fix that." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. _Shit!_ I thought, _they told me they had all his weapons!_ I tried to pull away, but he held fast.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars? Let me tell you… You see my father; he was an alcoholic, and a bad one at that. That never made me happy as a child, so I rarely smiled. Then, one night, he came home so wasted that he tried to attack mommy. Well, she grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself. That went well. He ripped it from her hands, and did to her what he was about to do to me. When he had finished with her, he turned on me. I wasn't smiling, I couldn't, I was so shocked. My mommy was dead, and forever smiling. He leered at me and said, "Why so serious?" and then lunged at me, and disfigured his only son! Some say he was crazy! _Insane _even! Can you imagine? Calling someone _insane?_"

"You mean like you?" I spat. Bad move. He put the blade of his knife into my mouth, and pressed it to the inside of my cheek. He leered at me, and I felt my mouth fill with my own blood. He hadn't yet cut deep enough to completely slice my cheek open, but he was getting pretty damn close. Just as he was about to finish the job, the door opened, and Gordon came back in. Upon seeing the scene, and flew across the room, and knocked me out of the way, before seizing the Joker's knife.

He helped me to my feet, and, after making sure I was alright, started yelling at me. "What the _Hell_ is wrong with you!? I knew it, you clearly aren't ready for this job! Go home Lara!"

I panicked, "Oh no please! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I'll stay three feet away from his cell at all times! I promise!"

"The hell you will!" Gordon spat. He then turned on the Joker, who had sauntered back over to his bench. "And _you!_ If you _ever_ touch her again, you'll be sorry! She is here to help you dammit! _Respect her!_"

Joker laughed his head off at that remark. "_Respect?_ You want _me_ to respect _her?_"

Gordon nodded angrily, "Yes! And if you don't, then it's the asylum for you! Got it Joker?"

The Joker rolled his black eyes. "Got it, _co_-missioner."

Gordon nodded, sighing. "Right, let's go Lara, I'll show you where you will be staying for the next few weeks." I nodded and followed him towards the door. The Joker called after me.

"Oh Lara dear? It was lovely to meet you; I look forward to our next meeting…" He winked at me, and I cringed, running out after Gordon, the sound of his maniacal cackling behind me.

**AN: Kay, so there's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm still trying to get the **_**feel**_ ** of the Joker, so if you have any suggestions, just let me know okay? And R&R please! It's much appreciated! **


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**AN: OMG Reviews already!? You guys RULE! I opened my e-mail to day to find about 20! Thank guys, you are the BEST! I'll DEFINITLY keep on writing this story! Just for you guy! **

The Beginning

I entered the headquarters the next day, ready for my first day with the Joker. I was scared stiff, but also really excited. I couldn't wait to get to the bottom of his insanity. I had learned a little bit about him the previous night, when he had tried to cut my face up. I had learned that as a child, he had possibly been abused, and that may have led to him becoming so psychotic. I only hoped that that was the _real _reason he was crazy, and not just some made up story to scare me. If it was, it had certainly worked.

I got myself a cup of coffee before going into the room where he was being contained. They had moved him the previous night to another cell, a smaller one, and they had put a chair outside of it that I was to sit on while asking him his questions. They had placed the chair far enough away from him so he couldn't grab me again. That had honestly frightened me, but I wasn't about to show it. Today was _my_ day. The Joker clearly already knew my weaknesses, so it was up to _me_ to find his.

I walked over to where his cell was, and sat down on the chair. I pulled out my clipboard and a pen, and tied my long, black hair back in a ponytail. I looked up at the Joker; he was seated on a bench like the night before, in almost the exact same position, except for the fact that his eyes were closed. This made him look even freakier. I cleared my throat loudly, but he didn't move.

"Hey!" I tapped the bars with my pen. He opened one eye and regarded me. Then he turned the other way.

"I'm sleepy, come back later. I don't feel like answering questions. I'd rather be the one asking them"

"Oh no! You had your chance yesterday! Remember? When you tried to cut up my face?" I glared at the back of his head, and he turned around slowly, and started giggling like the madman that he was.

I sighed in exasperation. "Look, why don't we start with something easy? What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Jack."

"Okay…" I wrote that down, "Last name?" Why not? It was worth a try.

"Hey, you got my first name honey, be happy with that!" He snickered.

_Damn_! I scowled and added. "Is that your real name?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. That's for _you_ to decide." He giggled again.

"Well, either way I'm _not_ calling you that. I'm sticking with the Joker."

"Good," he replied, catching me off guard, "I've always _hated_ that name. It's too, how should I put this? Oh I know! It's too _boring!_"

"You know, you're starting to test my patience!" I spat at him. He laughed and stretched out on his bench.

"You know something? You remind me of a girl I used to know. Lovely girl, pretty too. Her name was Rachel, Rachel Dawes. Though she didn't seem to like me much…"

"How is this relevant?" I almost yelled at him.

He blinked, and then cackled. "There it is! That fighting spirit that reminds me of her! You're both so, _frisky!_"

My mouth fell open, and he cackled, before continuing his story. "See, Rachel was pretty until one day, she got blown up! Sadly, that was _my_ fault. I strapped her to some barrels of acid, or oil, honestly I can't remember! Anyway, thanks to Batboy, she got killed. See, she wasn't _supposed _to die. I gave batty the choice if he wanted to save _her_, or _him._"

"Him?" I asked, "Who are you talking about?"

He shushed me, "Let me continue!" Then he giggled, "_Anyway_, so she had this boyfriend right? Harvey Dent was his name. He was the DA of Gotham. Some called him the _White Knight_. Yeah, _sure! _So anyway, I captured him too, after he _claimed_ to be Batman. Complete BS right? So, like Rachel, he was tied to a chair in a room full of acid, or oil. Oh, and there was also a bomb. Rachel had one too. Also, there was a walkie-talkie so they could share their heartfelt farewells before being blown sky-high! My guess is Batman sent some cops after his little Rachel, and he himself went after Dent. Now, Dent was stupid. He tipped over one of the barrels, and rolled around in the liquid! _Idiot_. He got half his face blown off! He kind of deserved it though…hee hee! So batty got him out, and he went to the hospital, and now well…_he's dead!_"

"How did he die?" I asked, while furiously writing all this down.

He snickered, "He had a little run in with batboy and _co_-missioner Gordon. Let's just say he _lost his balance_!" He threw back his head and howled with laughter. I blinked a few times, and looked down at my clipboard. I had managed to get the gist of what he had just said on paper at least…

He glanced up. "Oh, and you didn't have to write that down. They already know! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Well thanks for that… Now, next question; how old are you?"

He smirked, and I knew I was in for a ridiculous answer. "I am _eighty six!_" That was it. I leapt to my feet.

"_Dammit!_ Would you stop being so crazy and cooperate! It's a wonder that the guys here can even put up with you! You need to learn some _respect!_"

"Oh you mean like you?" He retorted.

That stung. I turned away. "Our session is over Joker, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Hey!" He pouted, "It was a joke!"

I turned back, "Not all jokes are funny. Learn that."

He tilted his head, then reached his hand outside of his cell, and picked up the pen that I had dropped. "Well, before you go, do you wanna see a magic trick?"

Over the next week, I got as much information out of the Joker as I could. I was pretty sure I had found his weakness. He _hated_ being called crazy, insane, psycho, twisted, _all_ of those. Everytime I called him that, he flipped. He would stand up and scream, "_Don't _call me that!!" I would raise an eyebrow, and ask him a question, and he would usually answer. I didn't know if what he was telling me as true, but it was a start.

I learned that his name was Jack Napier and he was nearly thirty years old. The story of how he got his scars was partially true. When he had been younger, his father had been a drinker, and he had gone off to bars a lot. The Joker had never known where his father went as a child. So, one night, he followed him to the bar, where he found him totally wasted. His father had done exactly what the Joker had said he'd done. He'd asked his son why he was so serious all the time, and then cut his mouth. When the Joker had returned home several hours later, after going to the hospital, he found his mother dead on the floor. Even though he had been crying, it didn't look like it, since he was forever smiling.

It drove him mad. At his mother's funeral, people were asking him why he was smiling, and that he should be sad that his mother was dead! He couldn't take it anymore. He sought his father out, and sneaked up behind him whispering, "_Let's put a smile on that face!_" before slicing his father's face to shreds. After that he was alone in the world, left to fend for himself.

It began with one bank, then two, and finally he was robbing places everyday. Since he didn't want to be recognized by anyone, he had started wearing his Joker makeup. It was the press that had given him the name of the Joker. He had just liked the sound of it. After he had robbed his whole city, he left for others. Since Gotham was quite secluded from the world, they had no idea what was going on, so it was safe for him to come and attack everyone. This had been about four months ago, which was when all Hell broke loose. I had also learned his favorite colors were green and purple, which explained his choice of outfit.

Over the next three weeks, I returned almost everyday. I have gained the extra two weeks, because I had told Gordon I needed more time, when in reality, I had gotten most of my information in the first week. I had just given Gordon the information separately throughout the last few weeks. I didn't know exactly why I done this. I didn't like spending time with the Joker. Though, it was really the only thing I had to do. I hadn't met anyone in Gotham yet, so I didn't really have anything to do. It seemed to me that the Joker and I had formed some kind of warped understanding. Well, he had been the one to suggest that anyway. Jesus he was _weird!_

"Hey, Woods, wake up!" My snapped up to see the Joker staring at me through the bars of his cell. I rolled my eyes.

"What now Joker? Can't I get a little rest? You talk too much!" I closed my eyes again, and tried to go back to sleep. A moment later I felt a pen hit me in the side of the head. My eyes flew open, and I glared at him.

He gave me an innocent look. "What? I just wanted to ask you something!"

"Asking the questions is _my_ job, remember? Not yours."

He shrugged, "I know. Just one question, okay? Just one!" He held up one of his fingers, and gave me an innocent leer.

I sighed, "Alright, _one_. Shoot."

He grinned, "Okay, why is it you keep coming back here if you already know everything about me? I have nothing else to tell you!"

I stared into his eyes, and smirked. "I think you're still hiding something, and until you tell me what that is, I'm not gonna stop coming back!"

He tilted his head. "Huh. That _could _be your real reason. That or you just love my company that much!" He giggled, and I rose to my feet. I began to put my things away.

"You're mistaken Joker," I replied, and began to walk towards the door.

He called after me. "Hey Woods!"

I glanced back. "What?"

"I enjoy your company too…" He replied, and winked at me. I felt my mouth turn slowly up into a smile, before realizing what I was doing, and quickly straightening my face.

"That's nice…Jack."

**AN: Woo! Another chapter done! You guys are being **_**wonderful!**_** I am so happy people like it! If you want to make any suggestions that you think would be good, please send them as a private message, so I can surprise the other readers at the end! Thanks!**


	4. Thoughts: Joker's POV

Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, this one is in the Joker's POV just so we can get an insight as to what he thinks about Lara! **

Chapter 4

Thoughts: Joker's POV

"That's nice…Jack." She replied, before leaving. I watched her go with a crooked smile on my misshapen face. When the door slammed closed, that's when I went completely insane. I leapt to my feet with a scream of mirth. I just stood there, laughing my head off. When I had finished, I sat back down, and crossed my arms, thinking furiously about what I was going to do.

For some damn reason, I couldn't get that stupid girl out of my head. Was it because she reminded me of Rachel? True, I had thought Rachel was beautiful, and I admitted I had had somewhat of an _obsession _with her for a while. However, that didn't mean I was _in love _with her! Nuh-uh, no way! Lara just for some reason reminded me of her. I did actually regret seeing Rachel die. I had secretly been hoping that Batboy was going to save _her_, and not that dammed _Harvey_. Honestly, I was glad he had died, and with a hideous face at that! Hee hee! He deserved it that godammed son of a – but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was how I was starting to feel about Lara.

Feelings towards other people had never been something I usually expressed. It was difficult for me to be honest. Even when I was a child, I never said "I love you," to my mother, and definitely not my father, the Bastard… Anyway, I had never really been able to show how I felt about anyone. Why now was I starting to get these feelings? And why for _her_ of all people? I mean, _come on!_ _Lara?_ Geez… She hated me anyway, since she was always calling me names. Well, sticks and stones baby! Sticks and stones…

What was I going to do? And _why_ the hell did I say, "I enjoy your company too…" _Ugh!_ What am I? Some kind of sap? No, this isn't a big deal. I just need a distraction! Yeah…that'll work! I searched frantically around for something to distract me. I found a hair elastic on the floor. It was the one that Lara had used to tie her hair back.

I snatched it up and started to twist it around my fingers, trying to get my mind off of Lara. I twisted it around into many different shapes and after a few moments, I found I was cutting off my circulation in my finger. I poked my tongue out, and threw the elastic across the cell. I sat down on my bench, and crossed my arms, pouting. _Well this sucks!_ I thought in mild annoyance. _I need something else!_ _My makeup! Yeah! Wait, damn! Where is it? I'll have to ask Lara tomorrow to buy me some…NO! Dammit! Why do I keep thinking about her! Am I…obsessed? No, that can't be it! I'm not obsessed! _I stood up and walked over to the elastic, picking it up and holding it in the palm of my hand. After a moment of staring at it, I lifted it to my nose and took a long breath in. It smelled just like her…like her perfume.

"Oh wow," I muttered, tossing the elastic across the room again, "I _am_ obsessed. I'm surprised I could say that with a straight face too! Hee hee…" I then cracked up completely. "Hee hee hee! I'm obsessed with a girl! Oh ho ho ha ha! _Why _am I laughing? This _isn't _funny! Well, actually it kinda is!" I fell to the floor gasping for air as I laughed. God this was _funny!_ And yet not…

"Damn." I stated it simply, out of mild annoyance, "Well Lara baby, it looks like you have a new admirer! Get ready for the _time of you life!_" I sat down, straightened my tie, and a slow grin spread across my face. "I can't _wait_ for tomorrow!"

**AN: Okaaaay… Yeah that was fun! Muaha. I know it was short, but I just wanted you guys to get the idea of how he felt about her. I don't think she has realized yet how she feels about him. All she really sees him as right now is something to occupy her when she's bored. Yeah, nice eh? Well, it looks like the Joker and Lara are in for **_**quite**_** the session together in the next chapter! **


	5. Growing: Lara's POV

Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Growing: Lara's POV

It had been almost a month since I had started working with the Joker. I was still using my technique to getting more time with him, and Gordon was eating it right up. He was very happy with the information I had given him, and asked me to stay a little longer in order to get even more out of the Joker. I wasn't complaining. And as it turns out, neither was the Joker. Infact, he was pleased everytime I came into the room. I had started bringing books and magazines with me when I came, since we really had nothing to talk about. One day I gave him a magazine to read, and he had stared at it, before handing it back to me.

"What? You want another one?" I asked him, slightly amused.

He shook his head. "No, I can't read," he said it so calmly I thought he was kidding.

I stared at him in shock. "You're joking!"

He snickered, "Hey, I may be called the _Joker_, but that doesn't mean I _joke_ about _everything_. Kay?"

My eyes grew wide, and I muttered. "You really can't read?"

He shrugged, "Well, I can read, but it isn't much better than that of a fifth grader!" He cackled and I sighed.

"Well just look at the pictures then, here." I handed him another magazine, and he opened it, and pretended to be very absorbed in it. I smiled slightly, and opened my magazine, and began to read. After a few minutes, and thought popped into my head.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" _Idiot! Why would you ask him if you could ask a question!? _I mentally kicked myself for that one.

He looked up, "Go ahead."

"Do you think you'd be where you are now if your father hadn't killed your mother, and mangled your face?" He looked puzzled, and I smirked. _Ha! Gotcha there!_

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face expressionless now.

I sighed, "What do you mean, what do I mean? Just answer the question!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked. "I dunno, maybe. I really couldn't tell you."

"Do you think it's because your father made you the way you are that you are the person you are?" I was asking very complex questions, and I knew that, but I wanted to know.

He shrugged again, "That all depends."

"Oh what?"

"On if that's what _you_ want to believe," he grinned, revealing his yellowing teeth.

I put my face in my hands. "You're _impossible!_" I moaned.

He chuckled, "Thank you. I like being the impossible," He then flicked his tongue out again, and winked at me. "So tell me, _Lara_, you got a boyfriend?"

I was taken aback. "No, not at the moment. Why?" I was getting a little suspicious now.

He sneered at me. "How could a girl like you –?"

"Enough!" I snapped, "I just don't okay? End of story…" I looked back down at my magazine, my face red from blushing. He snickered, and then threw his magazine at my feet.

I looked up, "Can I help you?"

He leaned forward, lacing his fingers. "Yes actually you can. I want you to get me my makeup bag."

I looked down again. "No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because dammit!" I yelled at him. He looked slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. He leaned back on his bench, and watched me with one eye closed, and one open.

I stared right back defiantly, hoping to win this staring contest. We were like that for almost half an hour, before he broke it by beginning to giggle like a maniac. I have him an exasperated look, and then stood up. I was about to leave, when something occurred to me.

I turned back, and said softly. "What does your face look like? Without the makeup?"

He looked up, for the first time looking genuinely surprised. "I don't know. I haven't seen myself without makeup in a long time. Why?"

I chewed on my lip, and then said, "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!" I added with a small giggle. The Joker snorted as I ran out of the room.

I returned a few minutes later with a towel, and a bottle of water. I threw them at the Joker through his bars. He caught them and gave me an incredulous look. Then he threw them back.

"Nuh-uh, access denied. Sorry beautiful."

I threw them back again. "Uh-huh, you don't have a choice. Look, I'll make you a deal okay? How about you let me see your real face, and then I go and buy you some knew makeup, deal?"

He poked out his bottom lip like a small child who had been denied ice-cream. "Fine. But you'd better keep your end of the bargain."

I put my hand over my heart. "I promise. Now, get that stuff cleaned off!"

He slowly picked up the towel and water bottle, and poured some water on the towel. Then he slowly started rubbing the makeup off his face. First he started with his eyes, and then his white face paint, and finally his mouth. He then poured some more water on the towel to get the rest off. Then he dried his face.

"Well? Turn around!" I prompted him, a huge grin on my face. He didn't turn. Instead, he stood there, his back to me with the towel in his hands, and hunched over.

I tapped the bars with my fingers. "Hello? You gonna turn or what?"

"Give me some kinda mirror first, and then I'll turn." I rolled my eyes, and reached in my purse, and pulled out my compact mirror. I slid it across the floor to him, and he bent down and picked it up. I watched him open it, and then drop it again. Thankfully, it didn't shatter, it just bounced. I watched him slowly begin to turn. I braced myself for what I was about to see, since I didn't know what it was going to be. When he finally turned to face me, I was shocked. The face I was looking at wasn't scary at all. Infact, strangely enough, he was almost _handsome_. He had pale skin, like mine, with large brown eyes, and a square jaw. The only thing that flawed him was the two horrific scars on his face, but even they weren't that bad without the makeup. He stood there, in the same position he was always in: back hunched, eyes daring anyone to say something. But he didn't seem as scary now without the makeup. Infact, he just looked _sad._

He caught me staring. "What? Am I that ugly?" He snickered.

I shook my head slowly. "No, not even close. You look, _human_."

He actually looked shocked at this statement. "_Human? _I look, _normal?_"

I walked over to the cell, nodding. "Yeah, very normal. The scars aren't even that noticeable!"

He flew to the edge of his cell where I was, and before I could run, he had my face in his iron grip again. "_Do these scars scare you?_" He hissed in my ear, his lips inches from my skin.

I didn't even flinch. I gently reached up and removed his hand from my face, and he let go without a struggle. I placed my other hand slowly on his face, my fingers tracing along his scars slowly. I felt a great stab of sadness shoot through me. I looked up into his eyes, and held his gaze. He stared back at me, and then I felt his own hand on my face, and the other moving slowly up my back. He brought his head down so it was resting on the bars, only millimeters from mine.

I put both my hands on his face, and held them there. He closed his eyes and sighed, his shoulders rising slightly. I smiled and brought my mouth close to his ear. "I'm sorry your father hurt you. And I'm sorry you were all alone for so long. If it's any consolation, I was alone too. For almost my whole life…" He kept his eyes closed, but nodded slowly, as if to let me know he understood.

He then opened his eyes, and whispered. "You still haven't answered my question Lara…do my scars scare you?"

I smiled and brought my head to his so our foreheads were resting together. "Not anymore…not anymore…" I look down quickly, hoping he hadn't seen my face.

He had. He slowly lifted my face to his and said softly, "Why so serious?" before pressing his lips to mine in a kiss so intense I saw stars. He crushed my lips to his, and I felt his hand travel down my back only to go up my shirt. I didn't even care at this point. All I wanted was him at this moment. No, all I _needed_ was him. I felt his hand add more pressure to the back of my head, making the kiss deeper than ever. I could feel the heat of his breath in my mouth, and then he pulled away, pressing his lips to my neck.

"I don't know who you are, and why you've done this to me, but I'm not complaining." I felt his tongue flick out and touch my neck briefly, before he pulled away from me. We stared at eachother in silence for a few seconds, before he smirked and said.

"Can I have my makeup now?"

**AN: AHAHAHAHA!! He just totally ruined the moment! XD Well, that's the Joker for you I guess! Anyway, this chapter was a little too short for what I was trying to do I think…but eh, what can ya do? I had lots of fun with this chapter to be honest, and I hope you guys liked it! I thought it was cute, but I'm sorry if they got slightly out of character here. I didn't really know how to portray the Joker when he was making out with a girl, or when he was in love! XD **


	6. Persuasion and Realization

Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Persuasion and Realization

My head snapped up and my eyes flew open. I looked around, my chest heaving. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything past the end of my nose. I knew I was still in the office, but I had no idea what time it was. I reached into my pocket for my lighter, and flicked it on. I began to move around the room, trying to find a light switch, or perhaps a clock. Instead I found something that made me cry out in fear. I was looking into the eyes of Satan; two black, endless pits of Hell.

"_Oh my God!_" I screamed, falling backwards onto the ground. My lighter went out, and I panicked. I leapt to my feet, just as I heard a loud clap, and the lights came on. As it turned out, the _Satan_ I'd thought I'd seen was only the Joker, grinning at me from behind the bars of his cell. I straightened my shirt, and wiped the dust off my pants, trying not to look at him.

He was giggling softly. "Scared ya?"

I scowled at him. "No!" I cried indignantly. I then looked up at the lights, then back at him. "How did you…?"

He clapped again, and the lights went out and then again and they came back on. "Sound sensitive lighting sweetheart, surely you know about that?"

I poked out my tongue in annoyance, and turned away again. "Of course I do… I just didn't know they had them here…" I stomped over to the desk where I had been sleeping, and pulled out my makeup bag, where I began carefully applying my lipstick. I heard the Joker let out a loud cough behind me, and I pretended not to hear him. I was still pretty mad at him for one, _kissing_ me, and two, _ruining_ the moment by asking for is precious _makeup_. Honestly! I heard another cough, and purposely turned my back on him.

It wasn't until he let out a loud coughing fit that I whirled around. "Do you want some water perhaps, Joker?" I demanded.

He gave me an innocent look. "No, I'm fine thanks. But I was just wondering when you were planning on getting me my new makeup? I do recall you promising." He tilted his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow mockingly. That face made me want to gag.

I glared at him, and then muttered. "Yeah, I'm going, don't have a fit." I grabbed my purse, and began to walk towards the door.

He called after me. "Don't forget: red lipstick, black eye makeup, and white –"

"_I know!_" I yelled, whipping around, "Now _shut up_ dammit!" He actually jumped at my sudden outburst. I turned and raced out of the office, and onto the street.

I handed my list of makeup to the Drug Store owner. He examined the list, and gave me a funny look.

"This is quite the list you have here ma'am. You know Halloween isn't for nine months, right?" I gave him the glare of death, and that shut him up instantly.

"I am well aware that Halloween isn't for nine months! I just need it okay? God…some people…" He backed away from the counter, and ran to the back to get the makeup I asked for. He came back a few minutes later with the items I needed. I paid for them, and then ran out of the store.

_Damn he owes me bigtime!_ I thought in annoyance as I stormed down the street towards the agency. I wondered vaguely what he was going right at that moment… I still couldn't get over how he had kissed me only hours before. I could still feel his breath on my neck, and his hands on my face. He had looked so beautiful, for a psychotic killer. That makeup really didn't suit him; it made him look too severe; too _serious_. I giggled at my thought. But really, all that makeup just made him look so much older… When he had first told me that he was barely thirty, I hadn't even believed him. However, when he had taken off his makeup, he had looked so much younger. And those scars…oh Christ those scars… It made me so sad to know that his own father had given him those horrible things… I sighed and stopped walking. I stood there in the streets of Gotham, my head bent.

_Why_ _am I feeling this way? _I thought. I had no idea why I was dwelling on someone as smug and mad as the _Joker_. I mean sure, he was pretty damn sexy when he didn't have any makeup on but…NO! _Dammit! Do I really feel this way about him? Well obviously I do since all I can think about is that kiss… Oh man he's a good kisser… Okay! Enough! Get a grip Lara! You are NOT in love with him! Get over it!_ I furrowed my brow and hurried down the street to the agency.

When I reentered the room, I threw the bag with the makeup through the bars of his cell and it hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for that," he muttered, and picked up the bag, rummaging around inside it. He pulled everything out, and began to reapply his makeup. I watched in mild interest as he did so. First he applied the white face paint, and then the black eye makeup. Finally, he pulled out the red lipstick. He stared at it for a second, and then turned towards me.

I watched him. "Did I get you the wrong kind?" I asked in amusement.

He shook his head. "No. I was wondering if you could help me put it on. My mouth is my favorite part of my makeup. It needs to look perfect."

I was surprised, but nodded nonetheless, and stood up to help him. I slowly traced his mouth, and then his scars. It was kind of hard to do the scars, since I didn't want to screw up and have him get mad. That was the _last_ thing I wanted to have happen.

When I was done, I stepped back to look at him. There he was, the Joker. He looked just as frightening as before, perhaps ever more so now that he had fresh makeup on. I sighed. I still thought he looked better without makeup.

He gestured for my compact, and I handed it to him. He opened it and looked at his reflection, turning his head so he could see it from all angles. Then he threw the compact back at me, and I caught is easily.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked, trying to keep the worry from my voice.

He smirked, "It'll do, _for now_." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes with a tired smile. Suddenly there was a crash somewhere in the building. I instantly went for a revolver which was on a table near me. I held it up in front of, feeling a little apprehensive, since I had never even used one of these things. Even the Joker looked tense.

"We've got company," he cooed, and howled with laughter, despite the suspicion in his now black eyes.

"Thanks I gathered that," I replied, before turning to the door, which was beginning to shake.

"Hey, how's about you let me outta here, and I help ya defend yourself?" The Joker asked, a smile twitching on his face.

I glanced over my shoulder back at him. "No way. Not a chance! You stay right there!"

He pouted, "C'mon, _please?_" He gave me his best smile, and when that didn't work, he tried the puppy face.

"Your loss Joker, the makeup only makes your puppy face look sick!" I retorted with a laugh. He groaned and sat back down on his bench.

"Fine, get attacked then. But don't come crying to me after," he added, winking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then whipped around as the door opened. I was about to open fire when I saw who it was. It was Mark, our newest recruit. He staggered into the room, and fell in the nearest chair. He squinted up at me and grinned.

"Lara! Fancy seeing you here!" He hiccoughed loudly.

I groaned. Great, he was drunk. "Mark, have you been drinking tonight?" I asked him, still not putting the gun down.

He giggled, and nodded. "Oh yeah, lots! Hey, you wanna come back to my place with me?" He giggled again.

I exchanged a look with the Joker, who was about to erupt in laughter. "Sorry Mark, but as you can clearly see, or can you? I'm in the midst of a session with the Joker."

He blinked, "Was with the gun? You ain't gonna shoot me are ya babe?"

That tweaked a nerve. "Mark, I'm going to ask you to leave please. Go home and take a cold shower. Okay?" Suddenly Mark flew across the room, and seized me by the throat. _Great, again with the grabbing?_ I kneed Mark between the legs, and he fell over with a yell. I walked over him to the phone.

"I'm calling security Mark. They're going to come and get you. Okay?" I didn't even hear him get up, before he had my around the neck. I could feel a blade of a knife press to my jugular. _Whoa damn!_ _Not good! _I twisted in his grip, but he held fast.

"I'm in love with you Lara and I have been for a while. If you don't love me back, then you can _die!_" The blade pressed harder and I cried out. I heard a grunt from behind me, and then a clang. I was able to get away from Mark long enough to see the Joker running and kicking the door to his cell with all the force he had in his body. I stood still too long, and then Mark had me again.

BANG!

Mark leapt back immediately. "What the Hell is wrong with you, you _bitch!_" He screamed at me. Then he looked down and began to laugh. "You _missed!_ I was that close and you _missed!_"

"She didn't miss," said a voice from behind him, and he turned just in time to have the Joker's fist connect with the side of his face. Mark crumpled to the floor instantly, and I screamed. Before I knew what was happening, the Joker had me in an embrace.

"You're an idiot," he muttered, "Yusee? You shoulda let me out when I asked!" I was about to answer when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Lara? It's Jim, is everything alright? Are you alright?"

_Gordon!_ "Uh, yeah! We're, I mean, I'm okay! Just gimme a minute!" I turned back to the Joker, who was examining the broken lock of his cell door.

"You have a good shot," he commented, fingering the lock. "What now? I can't just go back in my cell, and they come in and see _this_. How do you plan on explaining this?"

I began to shake. "I have no idea! Oh dammit this is bad! Damn…" I began to pace around the room, my hands shaking. I stopped at the wall, and put my head against it. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I felt myself being turned around. When I was all the way around, I felt the lips of the Joker on mine and I was being pushed back against the wall. Once again, I was submersed in the most amazing feeling of my life. I felt him put one on his legs in between mine, and his other hand slide down my back once again. His breath was hot in my mouth, and so was his tongue. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, since that was all I could really do. After a few moments, he pulled away, and I saw that his makeup was smudged. I giggled at this, and he smirked. He then drew me into him, and once again put his lips to my neck, once again whispering to me.

"I'm going to leave Lara. But don't worry, I won't forget about you." I was shocked. He was _leaving?_ No! He couldn't just leave! Not after that!

I pulled away from him, and looked him right in the eyes. "If you're leaving, them I'm coming with you. No way around it clown, you're stuck with me!"

He looked mildly surprised, but then leered at me. "Well then, I'm not complaining." He drew me against him again, and crushed my lips one last time, before hurtling across the room, and throwing us both out the window.

We hit the ground a few seconds later, unscathed, miraculously. He then snatched up my hand, and we went racing down the street to the sounds of Gordon yelling, "Damn him! He's escaped with Lara! Get everyone on patrol _now!_"

We hid in an alley where he sat me down and said. "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

I nodded, "Yes. Screw my damn job, and screw rules! The Hell I'm living a boring life! And one without you at that!"

He cackled, "Now _that's _what I'm talking about Lara baby! Now c'mon! We've got _all_ night, and Gotham is waiting!"

**AN: OMG! Yay that was FUN. I **_**might**_** make the rating go up later, but for now I think it'll stay the same. Anyway, to some people this chapter might seem like the end, but it isn't, not by far! We're just gettin' started! Let's just say in the next few chapters things are going to get more, **_**fun**_**, with the return of everyone's favorite bat. XD But I'm not telling what chapter! Muahaha! Thanks for the support guys! :) **


	7. Return

Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Return (AN: guess who? Hee hee hee!)

"_You're the kind of hero that this city deserves, but they don't know it yet…"_

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_It appears that Gotham city is no longer safe! Just about an hour ago, it has been reported that the recently confined mass murderer 'The Joker' has escaped from where he was being contained. According to Commissioner Jim Gordon, he has also apparently captured a young woman by the name of Lara Woods, age twenty-one. The two were seen falling from the second story window of police headquarters. No reports have yet been issued as to whether they are still alive after that kind of fall. Police have yet to report. In other news…_

"Alfred, turn that off will you?" I asked quietly from my armchair. The manservant nodded and walked over to the television, switching it off. He then turned back to me.

"What are you going to do Master Wayne?" He asked me, his eyes worried.

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "It's been five months Alfred. How could I have let things get so out of hand? And now look! The Joker is out and taken a girl hostage! I thought the police had everything under control when they got him a month ago… I guess I was wrong…" I put my face in my hands, sighing again. "Am I going to have to become a vigilante again Alfred? Does Gotham really deserve me? Do _I_ really deserve to be Batman at all?"

Alfred came across and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Master Wayne, if there's one thing I know, it's that now is the time that you have been waiting for for the past five months Sir. Now get out there and save the girl!" I smiled up at him, and nodded. I got to my feet, and walked down the hall to where the Bat Cave was located. I entered and walked across the threshold to where my suit was kept. I pressed a button on the wall, and my suit appeared before me. I reached out to touch the fabric.

"Hello old friend…" I whispered.

_Lara's POV_

I sighed as I fell back onto a park bench, the Joker was standing a few feet away from me, and he kept turning in circles. He would occasionally walk over one way, only to turn around and walk the other way. He would groan, and growl, and giggle too. This freaked me out a little bit. I was concerned for his mental state of mind. Finally I stood up and walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly, and he shrugged.

"That all depends if –"

"If that's what I want to believe I know! Look, I'm serious, are you alright or not?"

He snickered, "Look babe, I'm fine 'kay?" I rolled my eyes, so he pulled me into him again, taking my face in his iron grip. I felt his tongue flick out against my cheek briefly, and then he kissed it. I shuddered. That was the one thing I really didn't like about the Joker, was the whole _tongue_ thing. He seemed to notice me shudder, because he then held me at arm's length and smirked at me.

"Sorry, am I frightening you?" He then yanked me close to him, and pressed his lips to my ear, making me shudder again. "Doesn't this just turn you on?" He hissed, and then erupted in a fit of giggling. I then reacted in such a way that it shocked him into silence. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his in a kiss that was filled with all the passion I could give, but it was short. I pulled away about a second later. I then leaned up to his ear.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" I whispered. Then I suddenly felt his hands around me and I was being pushed backwards onto the park bench. He pushed me right over so I was lying down, and he was on top of me. I knotted my hands in his hair, and his pushed his tongue in my mouth quickly, before flicking it out again. I pulled his head down closer, to deepen the kiss as much as I could. I felt him once again put his leg between mine, and add pressure. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, and I could hear him giggling all the while. Then he removed one hand and put it up the front of my shirt, and I didn't even flinch at all. Suddenly I moved and we fell off the bench onto the cement, and I was on top of him. For that brief moment, I broke our kiss and brought my face close to his.

"Listen, they're looking for you as we speak. We can't stay here; you know that, don't you?" He stared up at me, his lipstick smudged all over the place, making him look slightly insane. He nodded slowly, and then grabbed my face and brought it to his, liking my cheek again. This time I didn't freak out, instead I went ridged. He chuckled.

"I know Lara baby, but can't we just stay like this a little longer? I'm having _way_ too much fun!" He then flipped me over, so once again he was the one on top, and removed his jacket. I heard the soft _thud_ as the purple fabric made contact with the pathway of the park.

The Joker brought his mouth to my ear, and after flicking his tongue out once to touch it, he hissed. "Wanna have some fun?"

_Bruce's POV_

I stood on the roof of the police agency. What was I going to do? If I went in there, I could be arrested, or accused of not caring about Gotham enough to come back when the Joker had escaped the first time. True, I had thought the police were doing a good job when they had nabbed him before, but clearly I was wrong. They had wasted that chance by letting the Joker be monitored by a little girl! He had probably knocked her out after the gunshot had gone off in the building, and then taken her as a hostage.

_I wonder how much money he wants for the girl? _I mused as I sat there, my cape billowing in the wind. _I just hope he hasn't hurt her at all, or this could get a whole lot more serious. I guess I should probably go in…Damn this isn't going to be pretty in the least! _I got up and leapt from the roof to the streets, and walked up the steps into the agency.

Jim Gordon was sitting at a table, with his face in his hands. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked tiredly up at me, then his eyes widened.

"Batman!" He cried, leaping to his feet and shaking my hand. "You've come back! Oh, you have no idea how much this city needs you right now! The Joker is loose again!"

I nodded, "I know, that's why I'm here. Do you have any leads?"

He nodded, sitting back down. "Yes. One of our cops, Mark, said that the Joker got loose somehow, and then punched him in the face, before taking Lara with him."

"Does Mark know how he got loose?" I asked solemnly.

Gordon shook his head slowly. "No. We think he was drunk at the time. Mark I mean. So we can't exactly be sure whether or not he's telling the truth."

"What about security cameras? Certainly you have those?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Gordon nodded, and I was filled with relief. "We do. One of my officers is going to get them now. If you want, you can take a look at them with me?"

I nodded again. "Yes thank you. It would be my pleasure." Gordon and I shook hands, and sat down to get ready to watch the tapes…

_Lara's POV_

I sat up, shaking the dirt and leaves off of myself, and pulling my blouse back on. The Joker sat up too, and straightened his tie, before pulling on his long, purple trenchcoat.

He grinned at me. "Man Lara! I didn't know you could do _that!_ Am I ever lucky to have _you!_" He slung his arm around my shoulders, and I smirked at him.

"I've gotta say Joker, I never thought you'd be that experienced when it came to stuff like _that_. But man, you certainly are!" I smiled and leaned on his shoulder, and he giggled. Then I pulled away.

"Now, we have to think about how we are going to hide from the cops. I know that the first place they'll look will most likely be my apartment. So we _definitely _can't go there. You got any ideas?" I asked him, feeling worried.

He shrugged, "Well, I don't really have any cronies anymore, and I never really had a hideout. I suppose if we went by the warehouses downtown, I'm sure we could find something there."

I nodded, "Good idea. But, I think we need to disguise ourselves first. You need to get some real clothes, and take off the makeup. Now don't freak out, I have my purse with me that has all your precious makeup in it 'kay?" He was staring at me like _I_ was the crazy one and not him.

"How do you propose we get other clothing?" He asked, his face livid now.

I cringed, "Uh, well, it's been a few hours since we escaped, so maybe we can go to my apartment. Like I said, if I know Gordon, that's the first place he'd check. I can get some new clothes too, and you can use mine."

He pouted, "I am _not_ wearing girlie clothing."

I laughed at this. "Actually, I was thinking you could wear my casual clothes. They were my dad's and are _way_ too big on me, so I think they'll fit you nicely!" He stared at me with the one eye I could see now.

Then he pulled me against him and muttered. "You're so _twisted_." 

AN: Woo! Aahaha I think the rating is gonna stay the same now, since that was the _worst_ of it XD but yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I did muaha! And yes, Batman is back. I though "Eh, what the Hell, I'll bring him back now XD." And I would like to thank Joanda05 for giving me the idea to bust the Joker out sooner! I think this is all just…_part of the plan._ winks


	8. The Tapes and the Test

Chapter 8

The Tapes

"Okay…" said Gordon, sitting down in his chair and pulling out a small television and a few tapes. He put in one, and hit rewind, before leaning back in his chair to wait.

I glanced sideways at him. "How far back do these tapes go?" I asked.

"About a month and a half," he replied, his eyes closed. I nodded slowly, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Is there audio?"

"Sadly, no, there isn't. That's the one downside. If _only_ we could hear what he says throughout this…" Gordon began to massage his temples, before hitting the "Stop" button and then hitting "Play".

We both sat through the first hour of tapes, and didn't see anything too suspicious. I noticed that during the Joker's and Lara's first talk when Jim had gone off to get coffee, his posture was considerably bad. His shoulders were hunched, and his legs were parted, and his hands where clasped together. He looked livid, and twitched everytime it appeared Lara had said something.

Jim was getting impatient, so he hit "Fast Forward" and then tapes sped up considerably. We watched as Lara got up and walked over to the cell, only to have the Joker grab her by the throat. Then Jim came running in, and knocked her away from the Joker, before rounding on her.

"That was when I told her I thought she wasn't ready for this job," Gordon mumbled, "She begged me to give it to her…and I let her. I swear to God, if she's hurt at all…"

I glanced at him. "How long have you two known eachother?" I asked softly.

He looked at me in surprise. "I've known Lara's family since Lara was thirteen. I always knew she was interested in this kind of thing," he said, gesturing to the screen, "But I never thought she go for something as crazy as _this!_" He put his face in his hands, "I never should have let her take this job –"

"Commissioner, look!" I said sharply, pointing to the screen, for something has begun to happen, something I thought looked out of the ordinary. We had fast forwarded so much it was now about three weeks prior. Lara was seated on a chair, and was flipping through a magazine. She then handed one to the Joker, who promptly threw it back at her. She then said something, and handed him another one.

Gordon looked puzzled, "Why are they reading; and magazines at that? _She told me she needed more time to get information!_" He looked livid, and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she had a reason," I suggested quietly, "maybe it was part of a bigger plan?" he shrugged and we kept watching.

"Okay, now she's reading, and he _looks_ like he is… Okay he's saying something…and she's getting up to leave. Oh wait, she's turning around, said something, okay she's gone." Gordon was about to fast forward again, when I stopped him.

"No, look. She came back," Indeed, Lara was returning and was holding a towel and what appeared to be a water bottle. She handed them to the Joker through the bars of his cell, and he stared at them for a second, before wetting the towel, and turning away from her. He began to rub his face with the towel. Then he dropped the towel, and gestured behind his back, and Lara threw him something. It looked like a small mirror, and I guessed it probably was, since it caught the light coming from the nearby window, and blinding Gordon and I for a moment, so we couldn't see his face.

"What the…?" Gordon whispered, "He took off his makeup?"

I nodded slowly, "It would appear that way…but why?" We watched as Lara stood there, saying something to the Joker. He nodded slowly, and Lara walked over, only to have him grab her again. I felt Gordon stiffen next to me. Then, suddenly, the Joker slowly removed his hand, only to put it behind her head, drawing her closer. Lara brought her lips to his ear, and whispered something, before dropping her head quickly. The Joker then lifted her chin and whispered something, before crushing her lips in a kiss. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I heard Gordon stifle a gasp.

"_What the hell?!_" He bellowed, standing up so fast he knocked his chair over. He pointed at the screen, "_What the hell?!_" He cried this again and again until I pulled back down in to a chair.

"Please, calm down commissioner. Let's just watch the rest of the tapes, alright?" He gave me an agonizing look, before sitting down again, his chest heaving.

"He must have tricked her or something… I've known her for eight years, and there is _no_ way she'd ever go for someone like the _Joker!_" He passed a hand over his face, sighing.

I nodded, "The Joker has ways of playing with peoples' minds. He can twist them completely out of shape without even saying anything..." I looked back at the screen, for Gordon had begun to fast forward again.

We watched as Lara left and then came back about ten minutes later with a plastic bag in her hand. She threw it at the Joker, and he picked it up, opening it to reveal some makeup. We watched as he began to reapply his creepy makeup, and Lara got up to help him put on his lipstick.

Suddenly, Lara jumped for the revolver on the table, pointing it at the door, her eyes huge. The Joker said something, and pulled a face when Lara replied. The Joker said something again, and Lara turned back to yell at him. Then suddenly the door opened, and someone staggered in.

Gordon leapt up, pointing at the screen. "That's Mark!"

Mark staggered over to Lara, and said something, and she replied, her eyes narrowed. He then tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. She exchanged a look with the Joker, who looked about ready to burst out laughing. Then suddenly Mark flew across the room and grabbed her by the throat, to which he reacted promptly by kneeing him between the legs, causing him to fall over. She then walked over to the phone, and was about to use it when Mark leapt up and had her around the throat again, pressing the blade of a knife to her throat. She twisted and cried out, being pushed against the wall. She then whirled around, aiming the gun at Mark, before squeezing her eyes shut and pulling the trigger.

_Oh my God…_ I thought. While Gordon had been watching Lara, I had been watching the Joker. During the whole thing with Mark, he had been trying frantically to get out of his cell. He had been shaking the cell door, ad kicking the lock with surprising force. Then suddenly when Lara pulled the trigger, he leapt back as the lock shattered. He then raced out of the cell, and punched Lark hard in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Gordon shrugged, "Well, Mark wasn't lying when he said he got punched…but I am going to have a serious talk with that boy…!" Suddenly he went red in the face and turned away from the screen, mumbling, "Oh Lord…"

"What?" I asked, looking back at the screen. I felt my face heat up too, and I looked away quickly. The Joker had just put one of his legs between Lara's and had her up against the wall, and was kissing her senseless. I heard Gordon moan next to me.

"Oh God…I _hope_ he tricked her at least…"

_Lara's POV, one week later_

I was seated on a garbage can in an alley way across the road from a Pharmacy, my face set. All I had to do was go in, get what I needed, use it, and then run for it. All I could say was _thank God_ the picture that Gordon had released to the press was a picture of me in my glasses with my hair in a ponytail. All I had to do to be disguised was wear my hair down, and not wear my glasses. I was also wearing casual clothes, and had some more makeup than usual. I only hoped that it would work, and not blow up in my face.

I got up slowly, and walked across the road towards the Pharmacy. I entered and walked to the counter, facing away from the TV, just in case the news decided to show my picture again.

The Pharmacist behind the counter smiled at me. "What can I get for you today Miss?"

I gave him an awkward smile. "I need a pregnancy test, please." I knew something was wrong when _it_ hadn't come a week ago. The Pharmacist nodded and walked over to some shelves while talking to me.

"You look nervous. You're boyfriend not good father material?"

I chuckled, "You could say that… I just want to make sure. We can't afford a kid right now…" I looked down, feeling guilty. I hadn't even told the Joker where I was going, I had just left him back at the warehouse. True, I had always wanted kids, but I didn't think now was the best time for one. And, to be perfectly honest, I didn't the Joker would make the best father.

The Pharmacist came back a second later with a pregnancy tester in his hand. He handed it to me, and pointed where the bathroom was. I ran down the hall, and shut the door behind me.

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom, my face expressionless. I returned to the front counter, and paid for the tester, and the Pharmacist smiled at me.

"Well?" He asked; his face amused. I wanted to punch him. I was about to answer, when the news came on behind me, talking about the Joker and his new _hostage_. I heard the Pharmacist take a sharp intake of breath, while looking at the screen, and then back at me. I turned slowly, and to my dismay, saw the picture of me up on screen.

"Uh, thank you for your time Sir, I'll just be going now," I hurried out of the Pharmacy, just in time to hear him pick up the phone and say.

"Jim, it's Greg. I've got her."

I raced down the street until I came to the warehouses not far from there. I yanked open the door to the nearest one, and ran inside. It was pitch dark inside, and I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I felt two hands take hold of me, and yank m backwards. I couldn't even scream because one of the hands was over my mouth. _Oh God, am I going to die?_ I thought in fear.

"And where were you honey?" came the playfully pouty voice of the Joker in my ear. I felt relief flood through me, though I was still a little freaked out.

I whispered, "I went out, don't worry, I didn't see any cops. I was just getting –" he turned me around sharply, and he lit a lighter, making his face look terrifying.

"Were you seen?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

I felt the little color I had drain from my face. "Only by a Pharmacist, but don't worry, I got out instantly."

He threw me from him, and I hit the floor, hard. "_You were still seen!_" he bellowed at me, causing me to cringe. I got slowly to my feet, and faced him.

"I handled it!" I snapped, "Look, I was only getting –"

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "Ssh ssh ssh, listen to me. Even if it was only a Pharmacist, he may have had friends." He began to stroke my cheek with the blade of his knife. I tried to step back, but he had me around the waist before I could do anything.

"I like you Lara and I'd hate to lose ya. Now, be a good little girl, and listen to Joker next time, okay?" He was treating me like a child, and I hated him for it. I pulled away, my face half hidden in the shadows, giving me a creepy aura. He smirked at me.

"I'm serious Lara. If you leave again without telling me, then I'll get sad, and bad things could happen." I winked at me.

I squared my shoulders. "You think you can intimidate me by threatening me?" I asked, glaring at him.

He pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah." He then giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it isn't working!" He was suddenly at my side, and was holding me in his arms.

"Everything I just said was entirely true Lara baby. I _would_ hate to lose ya. But _please_, just don't leave again without tellin' me, or there _will_ be consequences." He pressed his lips to mine with incredible force, and I felt his tongue lick my cheek again when he pulled away. I shuddered, and broke away, running to the other side of the warehouse. _What had I gotten myself into?_ I was so scared. I should have never even come with him!

Suddenly, I felt his breath on my neck, and his arms around me. "Lara, Lara, Lara…" He sighed into my hair. "Don't be afraid, 'kay? This is all just _part of the plan_." He hugged me closer, and I felt some of my fear go away. I turned in his arms and he kissed me again, pressing me up against the wall. When he pulled back, he grinned and handed me a pistol.

I looked down at it, "What's this for?" I asked quietly.

He giggled, "We have a date with a very _batty_ man, if you know what I mean." He winked at me and then threw back his head and cackled with hysteria.

**AN: Okay! So this is chapter eight! I don't really know if it was entirely necessary to have Lara take a pregnancy test, but wouldn't it be funny if she **_**did**_** get pregnant? I mean the **_**Joker**_**, a father!? OMG LOL!! Anyway, hope you liked it! :) **


	9. Acting

Chapter 9

Acting

My eyes grew wide. "What? No way!" I backed away from him, my eyes glistening. "I am _not_ going to kill the Batman!"

His eyes grew wide, and then he threw back his head and let out a howl of mirth. "_Kill _him? You think I wanted you to _kill _the Batman?"

I was taken aback. "Uh, well, it was implied when you handed me the gun. What _is_ it you want me to do?"

He tilted his head and smirked. "You ever take acting classes?"

I shrugged, "I was in a couple of plays in grade school, why?" He was grinning at me in such a way that I was getting nervous.

He walked over to me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Ever played hostage?"

_Bruce's POV_

Jim and I had just finished watching the tapes when there was an anonymous call. Charlie handed Jim the phone, and he held to his ear, while, Charlie sat down to get ready to get the coordinates.

"Hello? Who is this?" Jim whispered into the phone.

"_Evening co-mmissioner,_" it was the Joker! I froze and watched as the blood drained from Gordon's face.

"Where is Lara?" He demanded, "Tell me you freak!" I heard a muffled sound in the background.

"_I'm not a freak, I'm not. And she's right here. Here Lara, say hello! Hee hee!_" There was a muffled sound again, and then a woman's voice. "_Jim? Jim its Lara! Can you hear me?_"

Gordon went paler. "Lara? Yeah I can hear you are you alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little freaked out…_" Her voice cracked, and then there was silence. The silence was then broken by the sound of muffled giggles.

"_Look commy, if you ever wanna Lara alive again, you have to get your little bat friend to show us all who he really is. If not, she'll die, and as you well remember, I'm a man of my word…hee hee! All you have to do is meet me on the roof of your precious fortress in two days at _

_midnight. Get there early, and she may live. Get there late and, well, she'll be all over the place! It's really quite simple; just get batboy to take off the mask. Got it?_" There was the sound of muffled giggles again, and then, "_Jim, don't worry about me! I can handle this! Don't let Batman reveal himself! DON'T!!_" There was the sound of someone hitting the floor, and then the dial tone.

Gordon looked stricken. "Oh God…" then he rounded on me, "You see? He _has_ tricked her! I knew she wasn't dumb enough to fall for the likes of _him!_" He pounded his fist on the table, "_Dammit!_ You can't just show him who you are! He'll kill you!" He put his hands over his face, and groaned.

I looked down, my mind racing. I _had_ to do it, there was no other choice. I couldn't just suddenly come back to Gotham, in hopes that I wouldn't get anyone else's blood on my hands, just to let some girl die because I was too arrogant! I knew what I had to do, but the question was, _did I have the guts?_

_Lara's POV_

I fell back on the ground, trying not to laugh. The same couldn't be said for the Joker. He had erupted in laughter, and was literally rolling around on the floor. He sat up suddenly, gasping. He glanced over at me, and grinned.

"Lara baby, that was some _damn good acting!_" He crawled over and leaned down to kiss me, but I rolled away. He pouted, "What's with that? Dontcha like me anymore?" He then he giggled.

I smirked at him, and said softly. "I'm just a little apprehensive about how this is going to go down… You're not going to kill him, are you? The Batman I mean."

"So long as he shows me his face, then no guns will have to come out. If not however, someone _will_ die."

I regarded him with apprehension. "It won't be me, will it?"

He threw back his head with a loud cackle. "Of course not! I may be crazy, but I'm not _that_ crazy! I'd never kill ya Lara!" He then pounced on me, knocking me onto my back. He brought his face down, and kissed me, once again breathing harshly into my mouth. I lay there, not doing anything, just enjoying the taste of his lips on mine. When he pulled back, I thought it was too soon, so I grabbed the front of his suit, and yanked him down again so I could taste him one more time. He giggled as I did this.

"Oooh, _feisty_ tonight are we? Shall we have some fun?" He started to unbutton my blouse, but I crawled away. He pouted again.

"Aw c'mon Lara, why can't you just let go tonight?" I smirked at him, and he smiled, pouncing on me again. This time he succeeded in getting my shirt off. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of taking off my own clothes thanks very much.

He winked, "But it's so much more _fun_ if I do it!" He then kissed me to silence my response. _Nice, _I thought. I broke away from the kiss, giving him an annoyed look.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you… Um, I think I'm—" He crushed my lips again, before pulling back.

"Can't it wait? I'm just getting _in the mood_." I felt my face heat up. I rolled away, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I shook my finger at him.

"Now, now, don't have a fit. I just wanted to know how exactly this is going to work here. I mean, am I to be your hostage? Or what?"

He crawled over to me. "I already told you. All you have to do is act like a hostage, just until Batboy takes off his mask. Then we can escape and go wherever you want!"

I felt my spirits lift slightly. "You mean we can get away? Go somewhere that no one knows who we are?" I put my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

He grinned down at me. "Exactly. We'll go somewhere where we can be safe, and I'll check into getting some professional help for my, erm, _problems_." He giggled and I smiled. "Maybe I can also get you some surgery for my scars!" He looked excited, like a small child.

I shook my head. "No, don't. I like you just the way you are." I then kissed him on both his scars. When I pulled away, I saw his face was kind of red. He then took my face in his hands, and kissed me softly.

"That was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me…" he breathed in my ear.

I tilted my head. "What's this? The Joker showing normal emotions?" I laughed and he smiled, kissing me again.

"Love ya Lara," Then he pushed me down again, and this time I didn't resist. 

**AN: Okay sorry this was kinda short, but my friend is over so yeah… ANYWAY I think it was cute anyway :D And again, THANK YOU JOANDA FOR ALL YOUR HELP AND INPUT AND ALSO ****AYSHIEKA FOR ALL YOUR HELP AND INPUT TOO!! My slave driver xD I love you all! :) And plus, **_**I got the feel of the Joker back! To phone convo was the best! **_


	10. All Part of The Plan

Chapter 10

All Part of the Plan

I sat bolt upright, and looked around. At first I couldn't remember where I was, and what had happened. I glanced over my shoulder, and heard a loud snore. I saw the Joker curled up in a ball, sleeping on the floor a few feet away from me. I smirked and crawled over to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hey you, wake up. There's something I want to tell you!" I shook him until he opened his eyes. He gave me a mildly annoyed stare.

"Can't I just sleep?" He asked me, giving me a childish look. I sighed, and smirked at him.

"No, not right now. There's something I want to tell you. It's kind of important." He sat up, and gave me his mock attention. He winked at me again and then titled his head.

"What's wrong beautiful? You're not dying I hope…hee hee!"

I rolled my eyes, and then said quietly. "Listen, I went to the Drug Store a few days ago, and I took this test…" I felt his eyes burning holes in my head.

"What kind of test?" He hissed through clenched teeth. I opened my mouth to respond, but instead there was a high pitched beeping from somewhere at the other end of the warehouse. The Joker got up and skipped across the room and over to a box. He opened it and took out what appeared to be a cell phone.

He held it to his ear. "Good morning, you've reached Joker Enterprises, how may I help you today?" He said this all in a sing song voice. Then he listened for a minute, and his pouted. "It's for you…" He muttered, throwing the phone at me. I caught it and slowly raised it to my ear.

"Hello? Jim? Oh thank God! Where are you?"

"Lara," he started, "I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? We've gotten your coordinates, and we're sending someone after you." I blanched, _Uh oh!_

"No Jim don't! Look, if you try to save me now, you might only get killed! Please, just stick to the original plan!"

There was silence on the other end, and then, "Why? What's going on?"

I sighed, "Look, he said he won't kill me while I'm here, he's even given me a gun to defend myself if he tries anything! However, he told me if anyone tries anything before that, he'll kill them! Please, just stick to the plan, okay?" I sad this all very fast, hoping it wouldn't sound too farfetched.

Another long pause, and then, "Lara," he sighed, "Okay, for now we'll wait. But it's only because you have a way of defending yourself. Just promise you won't do anything to provoke him okay? You know how he gets…" _Oh believe me, I do_, I thought with a smirk.

"Okay, thank you Jim. I'll be fine I swear to you. Just meet where we're supposed to, but please, don't bring Batman. If he shows us who he really is…"

"Dammit Lara that isn't an issue now! If saving you means taking off his mask, he'll do it, he told me he would!" I felt my insides turn to ash.

"No, Jim please no!" Then the line went dead. I glanced up to see the Joker holding a plug in his hand.

"What was that about?" He shuffled over to me, and sat down, tossing away the cord as he did.

I sighed, "Look, does Batman _really_ have to take off his mask? I mean, why couldn't they just give you money?"

He shook his head. "Money, money, money. What kind of world do we live in? All criminals want these days is money! Well, this world needs a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to 'em!" He then cackled like a maniac.

I gave him an exasperated look. "So you _don't_ want money?"

He snorted, "Pssh, _no!_ What would I do with money? I mean other than get surgery…"

I gave him a shove with my shoulder. "Remember what I told you?"

He nodded, not looking at me. "I know, I know! You like me just the way I am."

I shook my head. "No, I don't _like_ you the way you are."

His head snapped up. "What?" He looked sort of hurt.

I smiled, "I _love_ you just the way you are."

He stared at me, and then his face broke out in a smile. "I knew it! You _do _care! Oh Lara!" He cried, hugging me and knocking us both over.

"Okay, okay! Enough love!" I laughed, trying to get him off of me. He giggled, but got off anyway. He then sat up, fixing his hair, and straightening his tie.

"Okay, so here's how this is gonna work 'kay? We get to the fortress, and go on the roof. I hide in the shadows, so just you are visible. Then when Batboy and the _co_-mmissioner get there, you come out, and have some heartfelt discussion. Then I'll come out, and you play hostage, pleading and screaming and stuff like that, then I'll hold a not loaded gun to your head, and demand that Batman show us his face, and when he does, I'll have my laugh, and then we'll get the Hell outta there! Smart eh?"

I was stareing at him with my mouth hanging open. "So let me get this straight. You get _me_ to play hostage, only to get Batman to show his face, and then we _flee?_ So in the end, he shows us his face for nothing? I mean, _why?_ Why do you want to see his face?"

He shrugged, "Well, before it was because I wanted to use his loved ones as my bait, but now it's just something I want to see, just to know. You know?"

I regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "And you're not doing to shoot him?"

"Not unless he shoots at me, then I won't. I swear. But, knowing Batboy, things might get ugly. As I well remember, he doesn't like me that much!" He then reputed in a fit of giggles.

"Gee…" I muttered, "Can't imagine why that'd be…" I smirked at him as rolled around on the floor laughing. When he had recovered, he sat up and smiled at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I blushed and looked down.

"Ah, it can wait. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked him, trying to draw his attention away from my burning face.

He nodded, "Yeah, but only if _you_ want to."

I nodded as well, "I do. I'm ready. After all, it's just an act right? Just part of the plan?"

He smiled, drawing my close, "Exactly. It's _all part of the plan._"

**AN: Okay, short I know, but eh. I think this was just a fluff chapter, just to let you guys know what's gonna happen in the next few chappies. Hope you liked it! :D**


	11. And here we GO!

Chapter 11

And here we…GO!

There it was; the night that we had all been waiting for. I had never been so worried in my entire life. I only hoped that the plan would go the way we wanted it to. If not, well, I didn't really want to think about that just yet… I took a deep breath, and began to pace. The Joker had gone out a few hours before, to get more supplies again or something. I knew he was probably robbing a bank or something. Strangely enough, it didn't bother me anymore. He had told me before he left that he was only doing this so we would have some money when we left Gotham. I was slightly happy about this, but when we got to wherever we were going, I had to teach him about getting money the _legal_ way.

I felt slightly guilty as well. As is turned out, I _was_ pregnant. There, I had officially stated it mentally. The one problem was, I hadn't told him yet. I was honestly terrified at his reaction. I didn't want him to leave or do something drastic, like cut the baby out! Okay, so it was only a few weeks into it, and I _was_ being a bit of a drama queen, but still! I was just so worried. I didn't want to tell him, and yet I did. I knew perfectly well I didn't have enough money for an abortion if necessary, so that wasn't an option, _and_ I wasn't about to give it up for adoption. Either way we were going to be stuck with it, which wasn't _that_ bad. I had always wanted kids, but I was only twenty-one for Christ's Sake! Geez… What was I going to do? I _had_ to tell him, but how?

_"Oh hey, guess what? I'm pregnant!" ARGH! No that was bad…_

_How about… "Um, there's something I need to tell you…I'm pregnant…" Hmmm, getting there…or what about…?_

_"Have you ever wanted kids? Well guess what? You're getting one!"_

"Okay enough!" I yelled in annoyance. This was getting me nowhere! I had to tell him, but it would have to wait until we were out of Gotham, or at least off the roof of Gordon's fortress. Either way, he was going to find out, and it had to be soon, if I wanted to keep my head. I didn't want to make him mad, but I wanted to tell him.

Wait, what if he was happy? Then what? How would it change him? I didn't want him to lose his personality because of this. I didn't have to worry about him swearing around the child, but I _did_ have to worry about the sadistic comments, and creepy faces. I just wanted him to stay the same, but try to be a good father at the same time. In all honesty, I didn't know _what_ I wanted!

I pounded my fist on the wall. "_Argh!_ What am I going to do?!"

"Something wrong beautiful?" said a voice from behind me I whirled to find the Joker standing there. He was giving me a lopsided grin, which made him look funny, causing me to laugh. He strode across the room and hugged me close.

"Are you okay beautiful? You seem _rattled_," he licked his lips and grinned at me.

I smiled up at him, and then I felt something stir in my heart. The way he had said _part of the plan_ only hours before, had left me with the feeling he might be leading me on. It had been nagging at me for a while now. I wanted to know if he really _was_ serious, Lord knows I was. I wanted him to _prove_ he loved me, and not that I was just his little _toy_. I felt a few tears sting my eyes, and I blinked them back as fast as I could. I felt his hand on my face, and I looked up.

"What's wrong? You look sad. You need to smile more," he giggled at this comment, and I smiled faintly. I then squared my shoulders, and looked him in the eye.

"Do you love me?" I asked him right to his face. For a moment he looked confused, and then he looked hurt.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" I then explained my worries, and felt like an idiot when I had finished. Why was I even questioning him? I looked up at him, and was relieved to see he was laughing.

"You thought you were my new _toy?_ Lara, Lara, Lara…_why_ would you even _think_ that? You need to know that I love ya, and that won't _ever_ change! Understand?" Then he pulled me close, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I felt my heart lift incredibly, and I knew he was telling the truth now. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down so his head was on my shoulder.

"I know you love me…I was being an idiot, sorry." He lifted his head and smiled at me, kissing my cheek, and then flicked his tongue out for the millionth time. I shuddered at the feeling and then giggled when he licked my cheek.

"Honestly, you're like a dog sometimes! You know that?" He laughed and hugged me.

"I know. I can be like a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it!" We both started laughing, and then he put his finger on my lips to silence me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled.

"We should get going now Lara, if we want to make it there in time! Its eleven thirty already! And we both know that Batty and Gordon will be there on time, stupid good guys…ha ha!" I gave him a tired smile that a mother would give their young child. He was like a child sometimes, the Joker, but I liked it, it was funny. I took his hand and led him to the door.

_Bruce's POV_

"Come on, we have to get going!" Jim began to grab his gun and other weapons. I didn't move, and he turned to look at me. It was already five minutes to midnight, but I wasn't moving. Gordon gave me an annoyed look.

"We have to go _now!_ Why aren't you moving?" he looked frantic.

"We need to wait for a few more minutes…" I replied.

"No! We can't! We don't have enough time! Look, all we have to do is get up there, surprise the Joker, and save Lara!"

"It's not that simple. With the Joker it never is."

"That doesn't matter! Every second we waste he could be getting close to pulling a trigger on her head! Or cutting her up into little pieces! I don't care if you come or not, I'm going after Lara. I _need_ to save her!" He then turned and raced out of the room, and up the flight of stairs leading to the roof. I turned the other way, since I had a different idea…

_An unspecified amount of time later…_

_Lara's POV_

It was cold, unbearably cold on the roof of the _fortress_. I was shivering like mad, and all I had was my sweater. I could feel the wind blow down my shirt, and around my neck, making me shiver uncontrollably again. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see the Joker smiling at me.

"How ya doing beautiful? You holding up okay?" I nodded, and he hugged me. Just as we were about to pull apart, there was a sound from somewhere below us. He drew me close to him, and the turned me around, so I was facing the front, and his head was on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to play?" He hissed in my ear. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"I was born ready," he replied with a small giggle. Then he stepped back, crossing my arms behind me, and holding both my hands with his. From the front, it would look like I was standing alone, and then I would walk forward, and so would the Joker, and it would look like he was holding me hostage. I felt him squeeze my hands, and I took a deep breath. He removed one of his hands to stroke the back of my head, and kiss it as well. I felt some of my worry disappear, but not all of it. I shifted my weight from foot to foot on the gravel covered roof, my heart pounding. I felt a bead of sweat crawl its way down my face. I could hear someone coming up 

the stairs to the roof. The footsteps were loud and fast, meaning that the person was desperate to get up there.

Then the door flew open, and Jim Gordon came running out, and not a moment too soon. I heard the Joker's wristwatch _ding_ as it hit midnight. I felt him tighten his grip on my hands, and I closed my eyes, getting ready.

Gordon looked around. "Lara? Lara are you up here?!" He looked frantic. I felt the Joker remove one of his hands to gently nudge me forward. I moved slowly forward, into the little light that was coming from the small lamp up there. Gordon turned at the sound of gravel moving, and saw me.

"Lara!" He started forward, but then saw who was behind me. He froze, and then pulled out his gun, aiming it behind me. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I twisted my neck to look at the Joker. He winked at me, and then looked at Gordon.

"Evening, _co_-mmissioner. I'm so _thrilled_ you made it." Gordon cocked the gun, "Now now now, don't be pointing that thing over here. If you shoot, well," he took out his unloaded pistol and pressed the barrel to my temple. For a second, I felt real fear, and then it was replaced by calmness. "I'll shoot her if you try anything. Now, where's your batty friend? After all, this _is_ the reason I'm wasting my time with _you_ people."

"Shut up freak!" Gordon yelled, "Let Lara go!"

He giggled, "Not until Batboy shows us all his little face! Then she can go free, and no hard feelings I hope?" Gordon aimed the gun at him. That's when I cracked.

"Jim don't! Please, let's just wait for Batman! He'll save us both, I know he will!" It was corny, I knew that, but I'd felt the urge to say it. I saw Gordon's face contort into a grim smile.

"Everything's going to be okay Lara, understand? You're not going to die"

The Joker giggled loudly. "Actually, unless Bats gets here within the next thirty seconds, then her head is going everywhere!" He cackled and cocked the empty gun, and I felt him press the barrel harder against my temple. I closed my eyes, and began to breathe shallowly. I felt him remove his hand again to run it along my cheek. To Gordon, this would have looked like a stalkerish move, but to me, I knew it wasn't. I tried not to smile as he did this, wanting to keep up the damsel in distress act, and hating every minute of it. I had never liked being the one _in_ trouble. I was the kind of person who preferred to get someone _out_ of trouble. Well, beggars can't be choosers, can they?

"You're a little _too_ good at this!" I hissed, only loud enough for him to hear me.

He chuckled, "I know, thank you!" I felt him squeeze my hand again.

Suddenly there was movement in the shadows to my right. I felt something stir inside me. It was Batman. Although I had heard stories of him from Gordon, I had never actually seen him before. He walked slowly forward, and went to stand next to Gordon. He looked at us with black eyes, and a grim look on what we could see of his face. I felt my flesh crawl. He looked kind of creepy at night. Now I understood why criminals were afraid to go out at night…

"Let the girl go Joker," he whispered in a raspy voice.

"Let me think about that…hmm…_no_. Not until you take off your little mask, _then_ she goes free. Got it?" He giggled again, and I rolled my eyes, wanting this to end. All I wanted to do was get out of there, and escape with him.

Batman looked livid, but, to our surprise, he began to reach up towards his mask. I felt my heart stop. _No! Don't do it! DON'T!_ I felt the Joker stiffen behind to me. Was this really about to happen? No, something was wrong, something else was going to happen, and I knew that. I tried to tell the Joker, but he wasn't paying attention to me now; his eyes were fixed on the Batman.

Batman slowly lifted his mask off, to reveal a young man with dark hair, and even darker eyes. _What the Hell?!_ I thought, _it was that easy! Oh no, this means he might…DAMN!_ I twisted in the Joker's arms, and turned to face him. His face was a picture of shock, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

"_Let's go!_" I hissed at him, "_he showed you his face, now let's get outta here!_" he looked down at me, which was bad, since he took his attention off Gordon and Batman. In about half a second, Gordon had me in his arms, and Batman was fighting with the Joker. Batman had managed to put his mask back on in that one second too. I felt a scream rip out of me.

"No! _Stop!_" I tried to break free of Gordon, who was looking slightly shocked.

"Bruce Wayne, I can't believe its Bruce Wayne…" I tried to run again, but Gordon tightened his grip on me.

"Lara! Its okay, you're safe now! The Joker is going to lose, look!" He was wrong. The Joker had kicked Batman repeatedly in the stomach and he was now kneeling on the ground, clutching it. I felt a small explosion of hope erupt inside me. Then it was extinguished when Gordon pulled out his gun.

Everything happened in slow motion. I pulled away from Gordon with a scream of, "_Jack!_" As Gordon cocked the gun and aimed it at the Joker's chest. The Joker looked up and at me, and then at Gordon. I saw his mouth turn up in a grim smile, and he looked at me again, licking his lips as he did. I felt my face drain of the little color that remained. I watched in horror as Gordon took aim, and fired the gun.

All the sound seemed to have turned off in the world. I was forced to watch as the Joker was blasted backwards by the impact of the bullet, and thrown off the edge of the building. Something inside me snapped, and I began to scream like a maniac.

"_No! NO!_" I ran to the edge of the building to look, but before I could, I was pulled back by Batman. I struggled in his arms, screaming all the while. "_How could you?!_ WHY?!" I began to cry hysterically into his chest, my body shaking like mad.

Gordon walked slowly over to us, his eyes sad. "Lara, I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay? You need help." He tried to hug me, but I pulled away.

"No! You killed him! _You killed him!!_" I felt my heart explode in my chest, and I fell to the ground. Gordon was at my side within seconds. He hugged me in his fatherly embrace. I just sat there, crying softly.

"Jim," I whispered, "Jim, I _loved_ him." I felt him stiffen.

"No, you didn't. He tricked you Lara."

"No, he didn't. He wouldn't do that… We were going to escape tonight Jim, and live somewhere else. Somewhere safe, where no one knew who we were… We were going to be happy…"

"You could never be happy with someone like him Lara." Jim whispered, "He's crazy, you knew that… You need to understand this is how he works. He tricked you so he could see Batman's face… That's the only reason."

I stared up at him. "He told me that before he had wanted to use Batman's real identity to get to his loved ones and use that. But this time it was just because he wanted to know! He's changed Jim… I know he had, because I saw it in him. Trust me Jim, I know when someone changes, and he did…" I then crumpled to the ground and cried my heart out, screaming sobs echoing around us. I felt Jim's hand on my hair, and he was stroking my face slowly. I moaned into the gravel ground, and cried more.

"We were going to be so happy…"

**AN: Okay! This was a loooong one! :) Now please don't hate me you guys! This isn't the end! This was the twist I was telling some readers about, so there you have it. It will only get better from here, I swear! Like I say **_**all **_**the time…**_**it's all part of the plan!**_


	12. If I Could Melt Your Heart

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

If I could Melt your Heart

It had been two weeks since that night. Against my protests, Gordon had checked me into the nearest hospital for some tests, to make sure I was infact alright. I had been given lots of different medications, and asked plenty of questions. It was very tiresome, and I hated being there. All I wanted to do was get out of there and leave. I wasn't planning on going home either; I wasn't planning on staying in Gotham. I was planning on going somewhere far away.

At first I had contemplated suicide, but that hadn't gone too well. Right before I was going to eat the pills, I had thought about the baby growing inside me. Gordon had found out about that too; the baby. His reaction was sort of funny too. He had fainted right on the spot. When he had recovered, he begged me to tell him the baby belonged to someone else. I stubbornly told him no, that this baby was my last memory of the Joker that I had. He had told me to get an abortion, but I said argued not to. I wasn't about to give up my child. I wanted to have it, and give it the best life I could. I had already decided on names if it was a boy or a girl. If it was a boy, I would name him after the Joker; his name would be Jack. If it was a girl, I wanted to name her Harleen. It was a nice name, and I liked it. I only hoped that my child would make it, and that I would be a good mother.

The first few days after the fateful night, I hadn't slept or eaten anything at all. All I had done was sit in a chair at Bruce Wayne's penthouse and cry. Gordon had moved me there after that night, so I could get to know Bruce more, and understand why all this had happened. I had sat and listened to Wayne talk for about an hour, telling me about all the times that the Joker had terrorized Gotham.

He told everything that had happened only months before. He told me all about the Joker's desire to see his face, and the lengths he had done to just to get his way. He had killed so many people… It was horrific to know what kind of a person he had been. I was so glad that I had at least been able to change him before…before…

I couldn't take it anymore. I had withdrawn myself from the real world to the point that I hadn't even spoken to Gordon in over a week. I knew he was worried, but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to him anymore; he had only brought more pain into my life. He had called my family as soon as we had returned from the roof of his precious _fortress_. He had told them exactly what had happened, and that he should have never given me the job in the first, and how sorry he was. He had told them all about my sessions with the Joker, and everything that had happened during them. That's right, _everything_. From the normal sessions, to the not so normal ones, like when Mark had come bursting in. My parents had been so shocked when they found out I was pregnant with what they believed was a _psychopath's _baby. They had tried to talk me into an abortion as well, but I had refused. I told them over and over again that I loved him, and that I wasn't about to lose my child as well as him. My father had yelled at me over the phone, and all my mother had done was cry. They asked me if he had ever given me any pills of any kind. I think they were just trying to figure out if he had manipulated me in any way, and not that I was actually in love with him. I had to keep telling them that this was the way it was, and there was no way around it. Finally, they had just dropped the matter entirely, and I had taken to being in solitude.

Now I was back at Gordon's office, since he wanted to keep an eye on me. He was in the other room talking to Wayne; about me I was sure. They had been in there for a good ten minutes now, and I was starting to get annoyed. I looked absently down at my still flat stomach, wondering how the baby was doing. I hoped it was okay. I put my hand on my stomach, shuddering at the cold feeling.

Just then I heard the voices stop for a moment, and I lifted my head up slightly. I couldn't take it anymore; I _had_ to know what was going on in there! I got up and crept over to the door. I could hear two people whispering on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear to it to listen.

"Honestly Bruce, I think she's telling the truth. There was no physical trauma to her whatsoever when she went to the hospital. They did all the tests they could of, and they couldn't find _anything_ wrong with her! What if she actually changed the Joker?"

I heard a loud sigh. "Look Jim, I want to believe her just as much as anyone else, but this is the _Joker_ we're talking about here. He can't be trusted. We need to talk to Lara more about this. I know the Joker well enough to know that he wouldn't change that easily…"

Gordon breathed out harshly. "Look, I've known Lara for a long time Bruce, you know that very well. I know she wouldn't lie. I was foolish not to believe her in the first place. She's never lied in her life, and if she has, it's only been about petty things, like not kissing a boy, or taking her mother's makeup or something like that. She would _never_ lie."

"But she _did._ Don't you recall? She lied about being the Joker's Hostage, remember? She told us after that she wasn't even being held hostage, and that it was _her_ choice to go with _him_." I gave him an annoyed look, and he shrugged.

"I know, but still… I believe her okay? The doctors also checked _certain_ areas, and there were no signs of rape, so we definitely know that he didn't hurt her at all. The only time he ever hurt her was in the beginning, when he put that knife in her mouth. That was the one and only time according to her…"

I didn't want to hear anymore. I pulled away from the door and walked slowly back to my chair. I sat down quietly, and put my head in my hands, shaking it slowly from side to side. I heard the door open behind me, and I looked up to see Wayne and Gordon coming out. Gordon smiled lightly at me.

"Hello Lara, how are you holding up? Better I hope?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm fine thanks Jim." I then turned away, my eyes listless. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, so I quickly got up, "I'm going for a walk Jim; I'll be back later." Before he could answer, I hurried part him, and out the door.

I walked down the street, until I came to a familiar place. It was the park, the one where it had all begun. I let the tears fall now, and I stood there crying for a moment. I felt my body shaking, and the hot tears pouring down my face. I took a few steps forward, and then fell onto that same bench. I buried my face in my hands.

"Are you alright Lara?" said a voice. I looked up to find Wayne standing there. He had a look on his face that made me want to punch him out.

"What do you want Wayne?" I demanded. "I thought you couldn't stand me…" I looked down, in time to hear him short with laughter. My head shot up. Why the Hell was he laughing at me?

"I don't hate you Lara. Infact, I pity you. I know how it feels to lose someone you love…"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "You have no idea how I feel… I _loved_ him Wayne! You can't possibly know how that feels…" That was a huge slap in the face for him, I knew that. But I had a point. Everytime I had seen him on TV, he had always had one or more girls around him, and everytime it was a different girl. He didn't know what _love_ even was! I heard him exhale slowly.

"Actually, I _do_ know what it feels like to love Miss Woods. I'm not a tyrant you know… I lost someone I loved dearly a few months ago…"

I looked directly at him, curious. "Oh? And who was that?"

He looked down, his face sad. "Her name was Rachel Dawes. She was my friend since I was a child, and I loved her my whole life…"

"I know who that is! Joker told me about her… She died didn't she? From a bomb?" He looked up at me, and I saw his eyes were filled with unbearable pain.

"Yes, she was. I was going to save her, but he had switched the locations, so, well…" He hung his head, and I saw a few tears hit the ground. I felt a small pang of sadness run through me, but it was then replaced with anger again. This man standing here crying was the man who had helped to kill the only person I had ever truly loved. And the saddest part was that he had never even gotten to know that he was going to be a father. That's what pained me the most. That was why I hated Wayne with everything I had. I could _never_ forgive him and Gordon, _never_.

I got up and walked down the path. I heard the movements of stone as Wayne hurried after me. I kept walking, not wanting to talk to him. I felt a raindrop hit me in the eye as I looked up at the sky. _Damn_, I thought and hurried over to a tree, and stood under it, my eyes downcast. I heard Wayne come and stand next to me. He was looking at me; I knew that, since I could _feel_ his gaze.

"Lara," he began.

"I don't want to hear it. _You killed him!_" I felt more tears slide down my face, "If it wasn't for this child…" I placed my hand on my stomach.

"What about it?" He questioned me softly.

I looked up at him. "If I wasn't carrying his child, I'd be dead by now. I guess you could say this child is…" I never got the words out since he walked forward and hugged me. I pushed away almost instantly, and he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. But listen, I never meant for him to die. Gordon never meant for him to die… He was just acting on instinct. He was trying to protect me… Look, we had intended to send him to prison, not kill him. I'm so sorry. Please, believe me. I know your pain." I stared at him, my mind racing. Maybe he was right? I knew very well that Gordon would never kill anyone on purpose. He liked to play things close to the chest, so that was understandable, but still…

I looked up at Wayne. "Look Wayne, eh, Bruce, I get it okay? I know where you're coming from, but I can't stay here anymore. I need to leave. There are too many painful memories here now… I'll tell Gordon myself, so don't say anything okay? I've already booked a plane ticket to New York, and that's where I'll be starting my new life, in Brooklyn. Got it?"

He looked into my eyes. "If that's what will make you happy, then I won't stop you. But I warn you, Gordon won't take this lightly."

I nodded, "I'm well aware of that. But he needs to understand that I just can't stay here anymore… I need to start over. I'm only twenty-one; I have a long life ahead of me, with my baby…" I smiled weakly down at my stomach and Wayne put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, good luck Lara. I am glad to have got to understand that there are some people in this world who can change others."

I walked past him, while saying over my shoulder. "That was corny Mr. Wayne, even for you. But thanks anyway. I'm glad too." I stopped for a second, and looked back at him. "Bruce?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry about Rachel…it was an unnecessary death."

He nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "It was, and thank you."

_Two Days Later_

I sighed. I was sitting on the roof of the agency, after just telling Gordon about my plans to go to New York. Just as I predicted, he had protested like mad. I had had to get Bruce in there to back me up on this. Bruce had explained to Gordon exactly what I had told him at the park. Gordon still refused to let me go, and we had ended the conversation on a harsh note. I still felt bad about it too… But, I wasn't going to back down from this. My flight for New York was leaving in one day, so I had already packed everything I needed, and was just at the agency to say goodbye to everyone. I was now on the roof to think. Only moments before I had looked over the edge of the building where the Joker had fallen; if there had been a body, it was long gone.

I sat there, feeling a chill run through me; I felt wind blow my hair. I could feel hot tears sting my eyes, and I let them come. I sat there, huddled in a ball, sobbing my heart out.

"Why, why did you have to die? _Why?!_ You stupid idiot! Why didn't you just listen to me when I said to get out of there?!" I curled into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, crying my eyes out. I was out of control. I then leapt to my feet, slamming my fists on the wall nearest me. "_Dammit!_" I bellowed, "_Why dammit?! WHY?!_" I then crumpled to the ground, my body shaking violently with sobs. I sat there for about an hour like that, just crying. When I had finally stopped crying, I sat there in silence, my eyes raw, and my face white.

"_If I could melt your heart,_

_We'd never be apart…_

_Give yourself to me,_

_You hold the key…_

_And there's no point in placing the blame,_

_And you should know I suffer the same…_

_If I lose you,_

_My Heart will be broken…_" I looked up at the sky as I sang, my eyes producing fresh tears. My voice was soft and weak; barely even audible. My voice cracked horribly, and I fell into crying again. If only I could hear his voice one more time…

"_Evening beautiful, you here to see me?_" Oh Lord, there it was; his voice. It sounded so real, so…oh my God! I lifted my head slowly, and looked to my right, and I felt my heart stop for about a minute. It was the first thing he had said to me when we met, and the first thing he said to me when I found him again.

I was on my feet within a millisecond. "H-how? Y-you _fell!_" He didn't say anything, eh just stood there. I took that as my queue and bolted forward into his arms. He held me against him, whispering "_Ssh ssh ssh…_" in my ear as he did. I felt his hand on my hair as I sobbed into his chest. I was so happy, and yet horribly confused at the same time. I pulled away from him, my eyes wide.

"How do I know this is real?" I asked him.

He giggled, "This is how…" Then he kissed me with much passion that I thought the rest of the world was fake and he was the only thing that was real. He didn't breathe in my mouth this time, he just kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, and deepened the kiss as much as he could without hurting me. When he pulled away, he was breathless, and so was I.

"I believe you now…" I whispered, slowly putting my hand on his scarred face.

_SLAP!_ He staggered backwards as his cheek turned red with my hand print. He stared at me.

"What was _that_ for?" He demanded. I was glaring at him.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you put us through? I've don't nothing but cry for the past two weeks!" I was about to slap him again, when he caught me hand, pulling me close to him again.

"I'm so sorry Lara. Look, I told you, _it's all part of the plan_, remember? I was planning this from the beginning. I knew that Gordon and Batty wouldn't let me get away that easily. I know Gordon well enough to know that he would do _anything_ to protect Bats. So, I purposely let my guard down so he would have enough time to get me. Then I would attack Batman with everything I had, since everyone knows I'm a Hell of a lot stronger than _him_. That way, I'd get Gordon to shoot me, and don't worry, I was wearing a bullet proof vest. _Anyway_, I faked my own death, so I could come back for you later and we could get outta here! Together!" He hugged me, and I pulled away from him.

"But why did you wait so long to come back?!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's simple: I wanted them to really think I was dead!" He giggled hysterically.

I exhaled loudly, "Well it worked; they took the bait almost instantly. But, now they know _everything_. And I mean _everything_."

He blinked, "What do you mean _everything?_"

"I told them everything that had happened over the last two months. I had to! Thankfully, I was able to convince them that you had really changed. They really believe you're, uh, _good_ now I guess…" My voice trailed off at the end and I looked up at him for some kind of reaction.

He stared at me, and then opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again, and wrinkling his brow. "Wait a sec; did you say _us_ back there? Who's the other one?"

Crap, it was now or never. I looked him right in the eye. "I'm a month pregnant." I didn't even stutter; I just said it. I waited in aggravation for his reaction. What he said nearly made my mouth fall open.

"You're…pregnant?" Then his face lit up, "Lara that's _fantastic!_ Why didn't you tell me before? I know you tried; I _knew_ there was something you weren't telling me!" I stared at him, my dark eyes huge.

"You're not, _mad?_" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "Of course not! Why would I have any reason to be? I've secretly always wanted kids! I can train this kid to be like his dear old dad!"

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's gonna be a boy? What if it's a girl? Then what?"

He shrugged, "Then she can take after you. Become a cop I guess."

I tapped my temple. "Excuse me, I'm a private investigator!" He laughed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Look, I'm just glad you told me now. I am honestly happy about this!" He hugged me close and kissed me softly. "Now, I understand that you are planning on going to New York? Mind if I tag along?" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"You have no idea how mad I am at you right now…" I punched him playfully in the arm, "but that would make me really happy if you came. God knows our baby needs a father."

The Joker chuckled, "I agree. I'm not saying you'd make a bad mother alone. But every child needs a _father figure _in their life. And I'll do the opposite of what my father did. I won't hurt you or the kid. I want to be a good dad, much better than _my_ father."

I hugged him tightly. "You're an immature pinhead, and I'm gonna get you back _bigtime_ for scaring me like that! Got it?"

He laughed, "Well, I look forward to that Miss Woods! Do you think you have the _guts?_" I smirked and placed my hands on his scarred face.

"I do, and you know something else?" He tilted his head, giving me a genuine smile for the first time _ever_.

"What?"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him with all I had. When I pulled away, I whispered in his ear. "_I love you Jack Napier…_"

**AN: DON'T WORRY! THIS ISN'T THE END!! There will be an epilogue, and a thing from me thanking individual people. :)** **To be perfectly honest and clear, this is my first ever fic that I think I am actually going to finish! I am **_**so**_** incredibly happy that so many people like this story, that I really don't want it to end here :( If anyone has any ideas about how to keep this fic going without it dragging, then PLEASE MESSAGE ME!! I will cry if it has to end here . I am so freakishly proud of this fic. I had so much fun writing it, and I'll be sad to see it go when the time comes… But I hope it won't be now! Anyway, if I don't get any super fantastic ideas, or even good ones, then, well I guess I'll have to go right to the epilogue… so this means I'll give you guys a few days to get your ideas to me! :) I hope you guys can come up with something good! **_**I believe in you all!**_** You guys have been great! I love you ALL! **

**Peace for a few days, maybe even two days xD **

**Twi**


	13. Second Arc

Chapter 12

**AN: Okay! Now don't anyone go getting mad okay? I **_**really**_** like this story, and I wanted to keep it going, so this is the Second Arc to it! :) I'll only be adding about four or five more chapters, and **_**then**_** an epilogue, **_**then**_** the thing from me thanking everyone. :D **

Chapter 13

Second Arc

_One year previously _

"_Okay, so tell me again why you want to stay in Gotham?" I asked the Joker, raising an eyebrow, and placing a hand on my stomach. _

_He smiled, "Look, Gordon and Batty think that you're going to Brooklyn right? So, we pretend you went, and then we stay here! It's brilliant! Brilliant I tell you!" He then collapsed to the ground laughing his head off. _

_I rolled my eyes, "No, it's not brilliant. What will we gain from staying here? And what happens when I have the baby? We'll have to go to the hospital!"_

_He smirked at me, "I've got that all figured out. When you think we're getting close to having the kid, then we'll go to the nearest town under a fake name so you can have it, okay?"_

_I exhaled loudly, "But why do you want to stay in Gotham anyway? I mean really, there are so many people after you!"_

_He gave me a lopsided grin. "I have some, _unfinished _business to take care of. Just trust me okay?"_

_I crossed my arms. "I trusted you in the past and you left me thinking you were dead for two weeks!"_

_He shushed me, "Look listen, okay? It's all just –"_

_"Part of the plan I know…" I muttered, "Fine, but it's your fault if something happens!" He laughed and hugged me tightly. _

_Six months previously_

_I was sitting on a couch in an apartment. _Our _apartment to be exact. We had been living there for almost four months now. I was eight months pregnant now, and I knew I was going to have the baby soon. I put my hand on my stomach, and laughed as I felt a hard kick. _

_"Watcha laughing at beautiful?" The Joker sauntered into the room, his makeup applied with little to no care at all, since his lipstick was all over the place. I rolled my eyes him, and then smile._

_"The baby's kicking again," he walked over and watched as my stomach moved as it kicked again. _

_"Desperate to get out eh? Sounds like his dad!" He snickered and I smirked._

_"His? With a kick this hard? Definitely a girl," He grinned at me and sat down, slinging his arm across my shoulder. _

_"I gotta tell ya Lara baby, I'm not too sure if I'll be a good dad to this kid." I stared at him in surprise. He had never voiced this concern before. True, I had noticed how apprehensive he could be, since he had never once felt to see when the baby was kicking, and he didn't care what we named it. I knew he wasn't going to leave, but it still worried me that he thought he was going to be a bad father. _

_I put my hand on his scarred face. "You'll do fine, I know you will. Look, if it helps I'm just as scared as you are, and I gotta have the thing!" He giggled and I smiled. Score! I think I have him convinced! _

_ He turned to me. "Just talk me through everything okay? I'm just worried that one day the kid won't stop crying and I'll throw it out the window or something!"_

_My mouth fell open, and I stared at him, my eyes widening. He saw the look on my face and quickly backtracked, holding his hands up in a defensive way. _

_"I was kidding! You gotta learn to take a joke baby!" He hugged me, even though my face was still a picture of utter shock. _

_"Please don't say that anymore…" I whispered as he hugged me close to him. _

_"Of course not, I won't. Sorry beautiful."_

_Seven months previously_

"_Mrs. Napier, I'd like you to meet your son," the nurse handed me my newborn son. I stared down at him, my eyes filling with tears. I gently stroked his fuzzy hair, and whispered in his ear words of comfort to make him stop crying. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see the Joker, makeupless, his hair miraculously blond, come in. He looked slightly shocked, and his eyes were wide. _

"_What is it?" He whispered, walking over._

_I smiled up at him, "It's a boy. We have a son…" I then handed him over to the Joker, who looked petrified. He held the small child in his arms, his eyes darting around the room, looking for someone to hold him instead. The baby suddenly stopped crying when he looked up at his father, and a smile crossed his tiny face. I smiled tiredly, and looked at the Joker, who was now staring down at the infant. I saw his face slowly break into a smile, and then he gave him back to me. _

"_He's a good looking kid. He looks like his dad, and his mom," he added, winking at me._

_I smiled and said quietly, "I want to name him Jack, after his father, and his middle name can be Thomas, after my father." I looked up at the Joker, and saw he was grinning like a maniac. _

"_That's a great name! Jack Thomas Napier. I like it!" He then pounced on me, kissing me hard, and then he placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead. _

One Year Later

"Honey! I'm _home!_" The Joker came bounding into the room, his face bright and twisted into a sickening smile. I looked up from holding our son, Jack, to my breast. He squealed as his father came over and picked him up.

"How's the kid doing?" He asked with a chuckle, bringing his makeup covered face down close to his son's. The baby cried out, and I took him away from the Joker.

I had him en exasperated look, "He's fine. But, I think he missed his Daddy too much today. Where the heck have you been going so much for the past few days anyway? You know how much I worry about you. You'd better not be getting into trouble! After all, it was _your_ idea to stay here in Gotham. You'd better not be provoking your old enemies!" I looked down at Jack, "_also_, please don't wear your makeup around the baby! You're scaring him!"

He giggled, "Sorry beautiful. But I _like_ my makeup, so the kid is gonna have to get used to it." He smirked when I gave him an annoyed look, and he giggled again. He walked over and picked up Jack again. "Don't be scared kid. Oh _ssh ssh ssh_, it's okay, I'm your dad!" The baby abruptly stopped crying, and smiled up at his father. I rolled my eyes, and got up, looking down at my newly flat stomach again with a satisfied smile. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

I turned back to him. "Now, are you going to tell me exactly what you're doing every night?" I raised an eyebrow, "I've begun to notice Batman's intimate success lately too. Come on, what have you been doing?" Suddenly the TV announcer made a sudden news report.

"_This just in, Batman said to have caught three new criminals just today! Is this the work of Batman alone? Or is he having any help from an anonymous source?"_

I turned back to tell him off, but I found he was hopping up and down, clapping his hand like an excited child.

"It's all going according to plan! Oh, I'm _so_ happy! Hee hee ha ha!" He leapt up and down, laughing all the while.

I sighed, and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from jumping around anymore; the baby was starting to get agitated. He stopped and looked at me with his innocent brown eyes.

"Something the matter beautiful?"

I regarded him with tired eyes. "What did you do?"

**AN: **_**Okay**_**, this was the beginning to the Second Arc of "If I Could Melt Your Heart"! I really hope you guys like this new little story I'm coming up with. Well okay, I had help…hehe Thanks Ayshieka! **_**Anyway**_**, tell me what you think guys! I really didn't want to do a sequel, since it would have been **_**way**_** too short for my liking. It would have been about four or five chapters, like I said before. **_**So**_**, this is how it's going to be! If you guys have **_**any**_** questions whatsoever, or even suggestions, just let me know okay?! :) **


	14. Mind of a Clown Prince

Chapter 12

Chapter 14

Mind of a Clown Prince

He blinked and cocked his head. "_Me?_ Well I didn't do anything! I'm just living my life happily with my beautiful girlie and my son!" He then picked up Jack, and held him up, the both of them giving me innocent looks.

I set my jaw. "_What did you do Jack?_" I said this in a very dangerous tone, which caused him to put the baby back down and cower behind a chair.

"Nothing illegal so to speak! Well okay, it wasn't _legal_ either but still!" I pulled him out from behind the chair, and he squeaked. I instantly let go.

"Did you just…_squeak?_" He gave me a sheepish grin, and I burst out laughing. He grinned, probably thinking he was off the hook, since he started to creep towards the bedroom. I noticed, probably to his dismay.

"Ah ah ah, get back here!" I chased him into the bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed, sitting on his chest, pinning him there.

He looked up at me, a sly grin on his face. "Oh, are we in the _mood_ tonight Lara?" He tried to take off my top, but I slapped his hands away. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same to him.

I closed my eyes, inhaling loudly. "Look, just tell me what's going on! I won't judge you if you tell me now."

He pushed his lips out, making him look like a fish, causing me to giggle. "Look, if I tell you will you get off of me?"

I raised an eyebrow with a smug grin. "Ah, so you _want_ me to get off then?" I sat back and folded my arms across my chest, giving him an exasperated look. "So, let's have it. Where have you been going?" I winked at him, "you'd better not have met someone else."

He chuckled, "Oh yes, I met this lovely homeless woman downtown last week, and I think I'll leave you and Jack to go live with her!" I laughed and then he added his tone monotonous, "I'm being serious." I stared at him, and then his face broke out in that lopsided grin, and he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, and got off of him. I crawled off the bed, and went to stand by the window, overlooking Gotham. I felt him come and stand behind me, slipping his arms around my waist.

"Oh Lara," he breathed in my ear in that way that always sent chills up my spine. "Why does it matter where I go? I always come home, don't I?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, you do, but I still wanna know. And don't imagine I'll stop pestering you 'till you tell me!" I turned and smiled up at him, kissing him lightly. He gave me a weak smile, before holding me at arm's length.

"Do you really want to know?"

"_Yes!_"

"Okay, if you must know, I'm helping a certain _chiropteran _man with his business. Get it?" My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open. I stared at him, mouthing soundlessly.

"_You're helping—_" he quickly put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Not so loud!" He gave me a pleading look, "I'm not helping him okay? I'm just, erm, well okay, I guess you could say I'm helping him. But think of it like this, he doesn't know it's me, they don't know it's me, and it all evens out!"

I gave him the silent treatment for a few minutes, before saying softly. "I'm not saying this is a bad thing, _but_, if you get caught… And since when are you a good guy?"

His mouth fell open and he threw back his head, cackling, "_Good guy?_ You think _I'm _a _good guy?!_ No no no… Not a good guy, more like an _anti hero_ shall we say. All I'm doing is luring those _dimwits_ into a simple trap, and then tipping Batsy off anonymously. Genius no?"

I looked away, sighing, and then looked back at him. "Genius is right. Infact, its _mad scientist _genius. You're crazy! Why would you want to get the guys you used to work with locked up?"

He shook his head. "I never _worked _with them. I _negotiated _with them. There's a difference babe."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, _negotiated _then. Either way, _why?_"

He shrugged, "They wouldn't cooperate when they had the chance. This is how I repay those who dare toil with the _Joker!_" He cackled like a maniac.

I shushed him. "You're setting a bad example for the baby!" He waved his hand in mild interest, and I playfully smacked him in the arm. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I shoved him playfully. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me back out into the living room. I pounded on his back, shrieking to let me go.

"Put me down you big goof! _Let go!_" He laughed and deposited me on the couch, jumping on me and kissing me senseless.

_Joker's POV_

I stood on the balcony, watching the light's of Gotham. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace. If it had been a year ago, I probably would have still been in Gordon's fortress. I was strangely happy to have met Lara. If it hadn't been for her, then my life would be far worse. I knew that I didn't exactly show her how I really felt. But I knew that she knew I loved her.

I was still in slight shock about having a son. It surprised me how much the thing looked like _me_. When I thought about my old life, I had never pictured me happy with a family. However, kids were my limit. I wasn't looking for marriage, and I didn't think Lara was either. That was a good thing I guess… I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde/green hair. I rubbed my eye, and walked inside. I had taken off my makeup, and my long purple Jacket, so I looked remotely sane, the way Lara liked it. I still preferred my makeup, but that was just me…

I walked across the hall to the kid's room. I entered and looked down at his crib, and at the infant in it. I still couldn't believe this was _mine_. I reached in and poked the kid in the head. The baby stirred, but didn't open his eyes. I tilted my head. He looked _a lot_ like me. He had curly blonde hair, but _very_ pale skin like Lara. I slowly reached in and picked him up. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, a huge smile breaking out on his face. I smiled slightly, and stared down at him.

"You know something kid? You're kinda cute, for a baby." I snorted and he squealed happily. I tossed him in the air, and then caught him, causing him to shriek in ecstasy. I felt a laugh build inside me, but I swallowed it quickly. I held the kid to me, and walked back to the balcony. I stood there, holding my offspring. I wanted to teach this kid the ways of the streets, but I had a feeling that Lara wouldn't approve. I smiled down at the baby, who grinned toothlessly back up at me.

"You're gonna be a good kid, you've got a great mommy. And I promise you, I won't become a drinker, and I _won't_ cut your face up like _this_," I gestured to my face. Jack reached up and I felt his fingers brush my scars. He then smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. I smiled and brought him back inside, putting him back in his crib. I then went to the bedroom where Lara was sleeping.

I crawled across the bed and licked her cheek. She giggled and opened her eyes. She turned over and smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her, whispering in her ear.

"I think the kid needs a sibling. What do you think?"

She laughed, her black hair fanning out around her. "He's only four months old, he doesn't need one yet!"

I pouted, "Can we have some fun anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that all you care about?"

I smirked, "At the moment, yes."

She chuckled, "Okay, but then let me sleep, deal?"

My face lit up, "_Deal!_"

**AN: Okaaaay, FLUFFINESS TO THE MAX! I just wanted to show you guys how they both feel in this situation, and how they react to certain things. I thought it was cute in this chapter. Anyway, more fun stuff to come later! :) But first I need sleep…:snores: Aha anyway, Tata for now! :D **


	15. Behind Dark Eyes

Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, quick note here. When Lara says to the Joker, "You look like a movie star with no makeup!" this **_**was**_** referenced to Heath Leger, because I thought he was an amazing actor, and very good looking. He was the Best Joker out of all of them, so I wanted to add in this story that even though he had scars on his face, the Joker was still beautiful to Lara. NO ONE TAKE OFFENCE PLEASE! Thanks!**

**Twi**

Chapter 15

Behind Dark Eyes

_Lara's POV_

I walked into Jack's bedroom again that same night to find the Joker standing over the crib, looking down on our son. I smiled and crept into the room, trying not to make any sound whatsoever. The Joker hadn't noticed me; all he was doing was staring down at the baby, a smile on his face. Jack opened his eyes and stared up at the Joker, squeaking in happiness. The Joker reached in and stroked the baby's face. I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to look at me, and I was pleased to see his face was makeup free.

"He knows his dad…" I said quietly, reaching in and touching the baby's face with my finger. The Joker smiled at me, and looked back down at the baby. I glanced up at him and said softly, "I'm glad you're not wearing makeup; you look so much more handsome. Like a movie star or something." He giggled.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, but I accept your compliment gorgeous!" He kissed my ear, and I swatted him away with a laugh. I then picked the baby and went over to the chair that was next to the crib. I sat down and began to rock him back and forth, singing quietly into his ear, until he fell asleep. The Joker came and sat down next to me on a stool.

I looked up at him. "Do you remember your family at all? Like, when it was good?"

He stuck out his lower lip, pondering. "I don't really remember if there _was_ any good to be honest. My father became a drinker when I was nine. He killed my mother two years later."

I stared at him, my mouth agape. "After only two years of drinking? He must have been one heavy drinker! Why did he start?"

He shrugged, "He got fired from his job for getting caught doing pot in the staff room. Everything went downhill from there. He started drinking really badly, and became a _fiend_. He was always abusing me and my mother."

I looked at him through my curtain of dark hair. "What was your mother like?"

He looks into the distance, his eyes half closed. "She was beautiful, like you." He winks, and I smirk, "She had white blonde hair, and bright ice blue eyes. She was short though. By the time I was eleven, I was as tall as her. My father on the other hand, was different. He was tall, and broad, with dark curly hair and even darker eyes. He was very intimidating, even when he wasn't a drinker…" I stared at him, and gently took his hand in mine, and whispered.

"What was he like before he became a drinker? Was he nice?"

He looked at me with bad brown eyes. "He wasn't the father I wanted, but he was a Hell of a lot better than when he started drinking… Before all Hell broke loose he was just intimidating to people who met him for the first time. When it was just me, my mommy, and him, he was always helping me with my homework, and telling me stories from work. He wasn't perfect, but he was still my father…"I put my hand on his face, and he smiled slightly at me.

"I'm so sorry you're father hurt you and your mother so much…" He shook his head, indicating that it didn't matter. Then something occurred to me. I looked over at him.

"How much do you know about me?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Enough,"

"Meaning?"

"Well, I know that you went to detective school," he giggled at this, before continuing, "and that you've known _co-_mmissioner Gordon for a long time, right?"

I nodded, "Almost ten years."

"You're twenty-two, and your favorite color is purple, like me!" He clapped his hands, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know _anything _else other than that?" He shook his head and I smirked. "Okay, so you _don't _know that much about me, do you?"

He chuckled, "Guess not."

I stood up and put Jack back in the crib, before walking back over to the Joker and sitting down across from him. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

His face lit up. "Oh goodie, it's story time!" He clapped his hands excitedly, "okay, just tell me all about _you!_" He folded his hands in his lap, and gave me a mock salute, causing me to laugh.

"Okay, so I was born in Chicago, and raised there too. I was an only child, and home schooled, so I didn't have many friends. The only other kids my age I ever met were the children of my parents, who were over protective of me, so they taught me themselves. We had an average house, in a nice neighborhood. Our neighbors were nice enough, but they didn't have any kids. I was alone for as long as I can remember…"

"Oh _that_ explains a lot!" The Joker said loudly, and I shushed him, jabbing my finger in the direction of the crib.

"_Baby!_" I hissed, giving him an annoyed look.

"Yes?" He replied with a smirk. I pretended to smack him over the head before continuing.

"_Anyway_, one day a man at my father's work was horribly murdered, and by what I still don't know… My father wouldn't tell me… The investigators of Chicago were good, but they were having trouble figuring out what exactly had happened. They had interrogated everyone they could think of, but had no leads. So, one day, my father decided to call up his old friend, Jim Gordon. He and Gordon had gone to High School together, and my father knew that he was now a lieutenant in Gotham. So, Jim came down along with detective Ramirez and some other guys, and they were able to find out what had killed the man. After that was done, we had Jim stay with us for about a week, so he and my father could catch up on some stuff. I met Jim then. At the time, I was thirteen, and fascinated with the whole aspect of catching criminals. I talked to Jim all the time about his job, and how I wanted to do that when I got older."

"That explains why you came here then…" muttered the Joker, and I smirked at him.

"Whenever Jim would call, I'd always ask him about Batman, and how he was doing. One day, Jim told me about this new villain who had just recently appeared. I was twenty at the time, and still in school. This new villain had already killed hundreds of people, and blown up several establishments. His name was _the Joker_, and he was the worst criminal that Gotham had ever seen." I stared at him now, my dark eyes blank, and he looked down, a small grin on his face.

"Sorry, but those were _good_ times! I had _way_ too much fun!" I sighed and gave him a look, before I kept going.

"Anyway, I became even more interested with _you_ that I left Chicago and came here, to study you after Batman vanished. And well, you know the rest." I smirked at him, and he chuckled.

"Well gorgeous, your life certainly was a _lot_ duller than mine!" I laughed and he slung his arm around my shoulder. "Now, I gotta go out. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" Why had I even asked that? I then noticed a slip of paper in his hand. "Another note for Batsy? Are you sure you're not a good guy?" I teased and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Dead sure, now don't go having _too_ much fun while I'm gone!" He then pulled me to my feet, and jammed him tongue in my mouth, putting a leg between mine like he used to. I felt his hot breath on my face and his lips by my ear.

"It seems to me that even the heroes in this city are to lame to do things for themselves, so that means that the anti heroes need to step in… Honestly what's this world coming to? But, it's all fun and games beautiful, all fun and games…" He nibbled my earlobe with his teeth before disappearing out of the room, leaving me standing there with my arms folded, an amused smile on my face.

**AN: Woo! Okay, that's chapter 15! I'm sorry it took me a while to get this one up… -cowers and begs for forgiveness- My grandfather died yesterday, so I don't know how long it will be before I get my next chapter up. I feel really calm right now, and for some messed up reason, I still have the muse in me, so don't get antsy! Hehe, **_**anyway**_** you guys just got a look at Lara's background a bit more, so I hope you're all happy now! **


	16. Caught

Chapter 12

Chapter 16

Caught

_Bruce's POV_

Why was this happening? All of a sudden I was getting lucky with _all _the criminals in Gotham. Suddenly I was getting tipped off about certain criminals doing certain things, and I would go to those places and find the criminals, and beat them. What bothered me the most was that I had no knowledge of what the criminals were going to do in the first place. I was Batman for God's Sake! I should've known these things. Honestly, I was getting quite confused.

I guess, all I had to do would be to wait until I got the next sign from the anonymous person as to what was going to happen next. I had to admit, it was nice to take a break and let someone else find the villains for me. But, I still wanted desperately to know who it was.

_Joker's POV_

I crouched on a small balcony in an alley. It was quarter past midnight, and I was waiting for Batsy to appear. I had tipped him off earlier with an anonymous phone call, telling him to meet me in the alley I was in. Of course, it wasn't _me_ he was meeting. It was a group of thugs that had worked for Maroni and who had refused to give me what I wanted. So, I had tipped them off telling them I was alive, and that I would be waiting to settle things in the alleyway.

Sure enough, there they were; three of them, two holding bats and one holding a two by four. I rolled my eyes, and crouched lower, keeping my breathing as quiet as possible. I could hear then talking quietly to eachother.

"Well? Where's the clown? He told us he was _alive!_ Damn, if he's shitting us, then the boss is gonna kill us!" Said one; his voice visibly nervous.

"_You_ told him we had a handle on the situation!" Another one barked at the first, and I could hear an edge in his voice.

The third remained silent, and I could see him looking around, his hands gripping the baseball bat. I smirked, only a few more seconds and…_BAM! _Batman came bursting through the nearest wall.

I watched in mild amusement as Batsy took down the first man in a manner of seconds. The next two proved to be more difficult however. They started beating him with their weapons; one of them attempting to attack him with the two by four. I raised an eyebrow as I watched Batman get the stuffing kicked out of him. This was odd; I didn't know what he was playing at.

I sighed, exasperated. "This city…you have to do _everything yourself_…" I leaped down off the ledge I was on, and landed on one of the men, knocking him out instantly. The other one was so shocked he just stood there. I used this to my advantage, taking my pocket knife out and pinning him to the wall, putting the blade in his mouth.

"You think you're so clever, dontcha?" I pressed the blade hard into his cheek, and he whimpered. I felt a pang of satisfaction. In all honesty, I wasn't going to hurt him, just scare him senseless. "If you're going to be a baby about it, I'll only do half your face!"

"Let him go," said a harsh gasp from behind me. I turned and saw Batsy squinting at me from his position on the ground. I turned back to the thug and kicked him before throwing him away from me, causing him to run for it, sprinting down the alley. I turned back to Bats, who was still lying on the ground, shaking his head, trying to clear it.

I bent down next to him as he lifted his head to stare at me. His eyes widened when he was who it was. I felt my lips peal back off my teeth in a sickly smile.

"_Hi_…" I breathed, winking at him. His mouth fell open, and he leapt to his feet. He backed up, getting a good look at me, and I smirked.

"How? You _fell_!" I threw back my head and laughed.

"Yeah, no. I'm alive Batsy, and I'm _back!_"

He continued to stare at me. "Was _this_ you the whole time?" He gestured absently behind him, to the alley way.

I laughed again. "Yup!"

Now it was _his_ turn to chuckle. "Since when are _you_ a good guy?"

I cackled at this. "_Good guy?_ I'm not a good guy! No no no… Think of me more as an _anti hero_. See, you got careless Batsy, so you made _others _step in, meaning, of course, _me_. You couldn't take care of your _own_ problems, so I decided to, ah, _help_ shall we put it? I'm no good guy, this was for _my_ benefit. See, those guys you just _took down_ didn't give me what I wanted when I wanted it, so I was just getting even."

"What didn't they give you, money?" He spat at me.

I giggled, "_No_, not _money_. _Power_ Batsy, _infinite power_. See, I don't go for money, never did, never will."

"Wait, you said you're an anti hero, what did you mean by that?" He asked, his face stony, from what I could see anyway.

I smirked, "It means, I'm not _for_ you, but I'm not _against _you." He still looked confused, so, laughing, I explained in more detail. "Look, I didn't feel like getting _my_ hands dirty, so I used _you_ to get what I wanted. Think of it like this; you were my _puppet!_" I patted his cheek, "And what a good puppet you've been!" His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and his mouth huge agape. I laughed, "There's the Kodak moment!"

_WHAM!_ I felt his fist connect with my jaw, sending me flying backwards into the wall behind me. I saw stars, but before I could regain my composure, he had me by the throat, pinning me against the wall. I felt my feet leave the ground, and managed to gasp at him.

"Don't you remember what I told you? _Never start with the head!_ How am I supposed to tell you anything now?" I giggled, and he tightened his grip on my throat, choking off my voice. He brought his face close to mine.

"It _was_ you the whole time. What did you expect to gain from this anyway? Money? _Power?_ What?!"

I stared at him, my face twitching, as I tried not to laugh. "One, I like you Bats, but not in _that_ way, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get your face away!" He dropped me, and I slid to the ground, massaging my throat. "Two, I was bored okay? All I wanted was harmless revenge! Seriously Bats, I thought you were smarter than that! If I've been alive this long, you'd think I'd have done _something _in the past year? Seriously, it doesn't take me _that_ long to come up with a plan!" I chuckled and he looked repulsed.

"I thought you weren't a guy with a _plan_," he retorted, and I smirked.

"You get the point. Do you really still see me as a threat? Honestly, talk about holding a grudge!" He had me by the throat again. "H-hey hey!" I managed to gasp, "Ever heard of personal space?" He dropped me again.

"_What are you planning?!_" He bellowed at me.

I looked up at him with a somewhat innocent look. "Me? Well, _nothing!_ I have a life now Batsy, I don't need to _plan!_"

He looked confused again. "But you just said…"

I jumped to my feet. "_Well_ Bats, it's been real, but I gotta split! Say hello to all your little girlies for me!" I cackled, and then raced out of the alleyway, before he could follow me.

I returned home half an hour later. Lara was still up, and holding the baby. She looked up when I came in. She got up and put Jack back in his crib, before running to me and hugging me.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't get caught!" She whispered, seeing my swollen and bruised neck.

I grinned sheepishly. "Fine, then I won't tell you."

She groaned and I hugged her. "Oh my Christ, now what? He knows! Oh God, how am I going to explain this to Gordon? He's going to tell him you know!"

I laughed, "Then we'll deal with that when the time comes! But now, let's just focus on what _you_ did while I was gone! I hope you didn't throw a party!"

She smirked, "Oh, yeah I did, and it was _so_ much fun! It's a pity you missed it!" I laughed and hugged her again, before going over to the crib.

"How's the kid?" I asked quietly, and she walked over next to me, putting her cold hand on my shoulder.

"He's fine, he's just sleeping. I think he missed you. Everytime he heard a noise, he'd go really quiet, like he was listening for you or something. I think now he's just too tired…" She turned to smile at me, "Why don't you take him out? Just let him know you're home?" I nodded slowly, not looking at her. I slowly reached into the crib.

"Come here you…"

**AN: Okay, the KODAK moment for Ayshieka, and MORE FLUFF for those who wanted it! :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. I found it slightly hard to describe how Joker did the whole **_**anti hero**_** thing. I had this great idea yesterday, and then I forgot it this morning! Ugh! :( Lol anyway, I also thank you all for your condolences about my Grandfather, it really helped me. I find that writing also helps, so I don't think that I'll be adding chapter later than I thought! They'll just keep coming!! :D **

**Thanks!**

**Twi M. **


	17. Coming to Terms with Certain Situations

Chapter 12

Chapter 17

Coming to Terms with Certain Situations

_Bruce's POV_

"Alfred! _Alfred!_" I raced into the living room, still clad in my Batman attire. The old man looked up from reading the _Gotham Times_, his aged face concerned. He rose quickly to his feet, placing the paper on the arm of the armchair.

"What is it Master Bruce? What's wrong?" He walked over to me, overlooking the fact he was talking to Batman. I was out of breath, so I ripped my mask off my face, probably looking somewhat like a raccoon.

"It was the _Joker!_ This whole time Alfred; _the Joker!_" I stared at him, probably looking slightly manic; my eyes were so huge. I could feel his gaze travel across my face, and he sighed.

"I beg your pardon Master Bruce? Did you say it was the _Joker?_" I knew he didn't believe me, since the last time we had spoken of the Joker, we thought him to be dead.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "_Yes_ Alfred, it _was_ him! I just saw him in the alley! He told me that he had been the one tipping me and the criminals off the whole time!"

He raised a pale eyebrow. "But, _why?_ What could he gain from such a thing?"

"Well, that's what I asked him. All he said was that he was doing it as a form of revenge!"

"Against you?"

"No, and that's what confuses me. He said that the men I took out failed to give him what he wanted."

"Which was…?"

"Not money, but _power_. He also told me he has a life now, and he didn't want to get his hands dirty. To be honest, he wasn't making much sense."

Alfred smiled slightly, "If I may Master Bruce, this _is_ the _Joker_ we're talking about. I don't think he's _supposed_ to make sense."

I laughed softly, before my face became stony. "I don't know what to do Alfred. The last time I saw him, he was out to get _everyone_. All he wanted was people to die! All because he wanted to see my face. It's been over a year, and he had all this time to do something, _anything_, but he didn't… Why do you think?"

Alfred put his hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps, Master Bruce, he _only_ wanted to see your face. Perhaps now he has no purpose to hurt innocent people anymore?"

I sighed, passing a hand over my eyes. "Maybe you're right Alfred, but we can't be sure. He had the chance to kill me tonight, but he didn't. He _helped _me Alfred. Mind you, I _was_ playing helpless, just to see if the person who had given me the letter would be there to help me. Apparently I was right."

"But _why_ would he help you?" Alfred asked; his pale blue eyes cloudy.

I shrugged, "You guess is as good as mine. The only way to figure this out is if I confront him. The problem is, I don't know where he is. I don't want to tell anyone else that he's alive yet. I don't even know if he'll keep _helping_ me now that I know it's him. Who knows, maybe _he'll_ try to contact _me_."

Alfred sighed, "All we can do is hope Master Wayne, and pray that the outcome will benefit us all…"

_Lara's POV_

I was seated on the couch in the living room, holding Jack in my arms. The Joker was standing on the balcony, his head bent, his brow furrowed in concentration. I watched him in mild interest. Over the past few days he hadn't said much, and I was beginning to worry. True, I knew perfectly well that he _claimed_ to have everything under control, but I was beginning to question my own thoughts. It had been three days since his little _run in _with the Batman, and he hadn't made any moves to talk about it.

I put Jack back in his playpen, and walked out onto the balcony. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"What's going on in that head of your's, hmm? I find it makes things easier if you talk about them," I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He turned to look at me, his makeup free face mildly amused.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?"

I laughed, "Well, I _was_ given the job of _questioning _you last year, do you not recall?" He giggled, and slipped his arm around my waist.

"I know gorgeous. Look, how am I going to go about talking to Batsy? I mean, he _knows _now!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well that was _your_ fault. I can't help you win _all_ your battles hon; you know that."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "You're acting like my mother…"

I smiled, rubbing his back. "Sometimes you need someone to… Look, why don't you just send him another note? Tell him to meet you somewhere, and then you two can talk about what happened?"

He turned to me. "That is by far the most brilliant idea you've had all year!" He kissed my neck, making me laugh. "But where will I meet him and when? It can't be anywhere someone will see us… Oh my, this sounds like an affair!" He cackled and I went ridged. He saw my face and burst out laughing. "Oh goodie! Another Kodak moment!" I gave him a disgusted look and went back inside. He hurried after me.

"Lara baby you know I was kidding!"

I turned back, my face still traumatized. "I know, but don't _ever_ say that again okay? I'm going to have nightmares now!" He laughed and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"You know I love _you _and only _you_, dontcha?" I smiled and he kissed me, "Besides, someone who dresses up like a bat _clearly_ has issues!" I laughed loudly at this, and he giggled in hysteria.

I pulled away and walked over to the playpen, smiling down at Jack. He giggled and grinned up at me with his dark eyes. I patted his curly blonde head, and he squealed happily. I heard the Joker snort from behind me. I turned back.

"What?"

He giggled, "Nothing, it's just when I first met you, you were quite _refined_, and closed. I never saw you as the _motherly _type."

I almost choked on my laughter. "_That_ coming from _you?_"

He looked confused, and then laughed. "Okay I see your point. Now, are you gonna help me figure out where to meet Batsy or not?" I smiled an nodded.

"Okay, so let's think about this…"

_Bruce's POV_

"But where can we meet? It needs to be somewhere that no one will know who we are. The alley was risky enough. If someone had walked down while we were in there…" I furrowed my brow, he eyes steely, "It needs to be somewhere closed off; somewhere outside the city limits; somewhere no one will find within a few miles; somewhere quiet, were we won't be found easily; somewhere— I've got it!"

_Lara's POV_

"The ruins of Wayne Manor!" I cried out excitedly.

The Joker gave me a funny look. "Huh?"

I laughed, "A few years ago, Bruce Wayne manor burned down. It's been so long, but it hasn't been rebuilt yet. It would be the perfect place to meet him! Think about it, it's outside the city limits, its quiet, and there isn't another house within twenty minutes! Plus, he would have no problem going there, since it _was_ his old house."

He blinked, looking slightly stunned. "How do you know it burned?"

I shrugged, "When I was younger I e-mailed Gordon everyday, and he told me what was going in Gotham. One of the things was that Wayne Manor had burned and that they were working on rebuilding it. Yeah, sure…" I giggled and he gave me another funny look.

_Bruce's POV_

"It's really quiet, and it's outside the city limits. _And_, since those impudent construction people haven't gotten around to rebuilding it, damn them, we won't get seen! It's perfect! Now, the only problem is how to get hold of him… It's always been _him_ getting hold of _me_. This is going to be harder than I thought…" It was ironic. For once, _I_ was the one looking for the _Joker_. I never actually thought the day would come when I actually _wanted_ to talk to him. Then again, I had never thought the day would come when he was _helping _me. Wait; scratch that, _using_ me for revenge. Usually _he _wanted revenge on _me_, instead of using _me_ for _his_ revenge on someone else. I was getting pretty annoyed, _and_ confused. Perhaps _I_ needed a session at Arkham? No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about my sanity. Now was the time to be thinking how to contact the Joker. I shuddered. It felt weird thinking about how I was going to get a hold of him.

Just then, the phone rang, and I went still. Alfred glanced at me, before going over to the phone, looking down at it.

"There is no name and number Sir. Do you still want me to answer it?"

I nodded, "Yes. Put them on speak phone." He nodded, and picked up the phone.

"_Evening Batsy!"_ Came a calm and cold voice. _The Joker!_

"How did you get my number?" I barked, my blood running cold.

"_Oh please, I know who you are Batsy; therefore I know where you live, and what your number is! Now, I trust you want to talk about what happened a few nights ago?"_

"How did you…?"

"_That's not important. Now, listen and listen good m'kay? I know where we can meet. I trust you remember your old house? Wayne Manor? Well, seeing as it burned down, and the people of this city are too stupid to rebuild it at a normal pace, I figured we could meet there to talk. No weapons though. I can't afford to get hurt, now can I? I just want to talk Batsy, can you handle that?"_

I stared at the phone in silent shock. We had been thinking along the same lines? That really scared me. Did this mean I had the mind of a murdering psychopath? No, get a grip Bruce! "Uh yeah, okay Joker. When?"

"_Tonight I think. We should get this over with so we can go back to getting on with our lives. Get it?"_

_There he goes with that "having a life" routine again,_ I thought, feeling apprehensive. I put a hand on my forehead, and stared at the phone, hoping he could feel the exasperated look I was giving the phone.

"Fine, when tonight?"

"_Midnight. I suggest you be there, or things could get, "crazy" if you catch my drift."_ He cackled and I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe Lara had been wrong this whole time. Maybe he hadn't changed at all? I sighed and bit down on my tongue, trying hard not to make a snide comment.

"Fine, I'll see you then."

"_It's a date!"_ He burst out in hysteric giggling, and I wanted to gag. I heard the phone slam down, and then the dial tone. I sighed and got up, wandering over to Alfred, who out his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck Master Bruce," he said quietly, and I smiled.

_Joker's POV_

"Okay, he knows now? And by the way, the Manor was _my_ idea!" Lara added indignantly, and I smirked. "Also, I thought I told you no more homosexual comments!" I laughed at her again, and hugged her.

"I know, sorry gorgeous. _And _I said it was my idea because he can't know you're here, can he?"

She poked her tongue out, but nodded. I smiled and kissed her softly. When I pulled away, I put my lips by her ear, just like I used to.

"I'm going to get going now okay? I'll be back in a few hours. Take care of the kid while I'm gone."

She laughed softly, "You know I will. I always do… Anyway, he's sleeping, so I know I have a long night ahead of me." I laughed, and hugged her. Then I bolted out the door, leaving her standing alone in the living room.

oOoOoOo

I stood in what looked like the remains of a living room. I looked around, and spotted a painting covered in ash. I walked over to it, touching it with my gloved hand. I wiped away from of the ash, to reveal a family. There was a man, a woman, and a small boy. I guessed the boy was probably Batsy, since I knew he didn't have a kid. I heard movement in the shadows behind me, and I checked my pocket watch. It was one minute to midnight. Huh, he was early.

I turned towards the shadows. "Ah, you made it I'm so thrilled!" He stepped out of the shadows, his tall frame looming over me. I felt a small pang of fear, but didn't know it. Instead I sneered at him. "Why so quiet Batsy, aren't you happy to see me?" I giggled and he took a step towards me. I leaped backwards, stepping into a patch of moonlight. We looked at eachother for a moment, before he spoke.

"Why are you doing this Joker?" His voice was harsh, and I smirked.

"I already told you. I was seeking revenge on those who opposed me!"

"I thought that was _me?_"

"Oh don't go flattering yourself Batsy! That was _so_ last year!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes, sighing. "Look, what do you want to say hmm? Just let it _all_ out!" I grinned at him, and he looked repulsed.

"Stop. That's what I want you to do. Just let me get back to _my_ job, and you get out of here!"

I pretended to look hurt. "That wounds me Batsy! I thought you'd at least _appreciate_ my help!" I tilted my head, and gave him an innocent look.

He looked about ready to punch me. "Just leave Joker. Leave and never return!"

I cackled, "You sound like someone out of _The Lion King!_ Get a grip Batsy. Until you start picking up some of the slack, I'm not going _anywhere!_" He grabbed me and pinned me to the half smashed window, and I felt the breath get knocked out of me. I felt his hands tighten on my throat, and I began to see stars. With one last burst of energy, I kicked him and he dropped me. I fell to the floor, gasping.

"_Geez_, if you're _that_ annoyed, then just pull your own weight and I'll get outta your way! Deal?" I got up, rubbing my neck. "And _please_ stop always going for the throat! I have a three inch bruise on there already!" I gave him a mock annoyed look, and he looked livid. Suddenly his eyes widened. I noticed and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Lara," was all he said. I felt my already white face go even whiter.

"What about her?"

He ran at me again, but I dodged him. "_Where is she?_ Gordon hasn't heard from her in over a year! _What have you done?_"

I blinked, trying to mask my actual surprise. "_Me?_ Well I've been in hiding for over a year. I don't know where she is, or what she's doing."

He glared at me. "Did you love her or not?"

I squared my shoulders, and looked him right in the eye. "Yes."

**AN: Oh. My. God. So. Long! –dies- lol. Anyway, this was another longish chapter. I hope you guys liked this one! I had fun writing it, I liked the slight Joker/Batman slashy scenes XD they were fun to write, and of course, scar Lara a lil' bit! :) **

**Twi M. 3 **


	18. Finding Her

Chapter 12

Chapter 18

Finding Her

_Bruce's POV_

Gordon looked stunned. He was staring at me as I sat across form him, dressed in a suit and tie. In some ways, I was glad that he knew I was Bruce Wayne, meaning I didn't have to wear the Batsuit all the time. To be honest, it got annoying after a while. Now we were in his office at MCU and I had just finished telling him everything that had happened over the last new nights. Now he just sat there, staring at me, his eyes wide and his face white.

"He's _alive?_" He whispered, "_How?_ He _fell?!_" I hung my head.

"That's what he _wanted_ us to think. Listen, he's not the only reason I came here today Jim. It's also about Lara."

He blanched again, stiffening. "Lara? Why, what happened to her?!" I could tell he was worried now.

I looked him in the eye. "When was the last time you heard from her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. About a year ago I guess. I know she's probably still mad about…well…"

"Look, the Joker told me that he had _really_ loved her. Meaning –"

"Meaning he might go after her!" Gordon leapt to his feet.

I sighed, "Please, calm down commissioner. Do you even know if she left?"

I saw his brow furrow. "Come to think of it…_no_. Oh God, _why didn't I think of this before?_ We both know how much she, well, _loved_ him. The last time I talked to her father was about three months ago. He told me the last time they heard from her was about four months ago now. She's had the baby, and it's doing well…"

"Did they say where she was?" I asked urgently, completely overlooking the fact she had obviously had the baby.

"She wouldn't tell them. All she said was that she was alright, but they weren't going to be hearing from her for a long time." He looked even more worried now, "You don't think…_suicide?_" Now he looked downright terrified.

I shook my head. "Not possible. She wouldn't kill herself if she was pregnant. She told me that if wasn't for the child, she would be dead. I don't know her that well, but I know that she would never kill herself if she had a child. She doesn't seem like that kind of person. Wouldn't you agree?"

He looked partially convinced. "Yeah, what was I thinking? I've known her since she was _thirteen_. I just can't even _begin_ to imagine what she had to go through having the child alone… I just _wish_ knew if she had… Hang on!" His face suddenly lit up, and I sat up straighter.

"What is it?"

"I know how to find out if she left or not! Lord, I'm an _idiot!_ Her flight to Brooklyn was on the 2nd of May, and the last time I saw her was April 30th. All I have to do is go to the airport, and ask to see the list of people who left for Brooklyn that day. They keep that in the archives…"

"Can you really do that?" I asked, feeling skeptical.

He nodded, "I can. So long as I tell them I'm a cop, they'll let me look."

I nodded slowly, "What if she never left? Then what? How do we find out where she is? Could she be back in Chicago? Or what if she went somewhere else?"

"She can't have. Not trying to be offensive to Lara here, but I know she didn't have much money. When she first came, she barely had enough to rent an apartment, let alone afford a plane ticket somewhere she wasn't even planning on going, and then getting another ticket somewhere else. And if she was back in Chicago, we would already know that."

"What if she is? Could her parents be hiding it from us?"

"I know it sounds odd, but her father and I were good friends, he would have told me if she was there. For now I'm going to go to the airport, and check."

"What if she used a fake name?" I asked, getting agitated.

"I'll bring her picture with me. They'll definitely have a picture of her there, and if she used a fake name, then we'll still be able to identify her."

I sighed, "Okay, want me to stay here?"

He nodded, "Please. I'll be back in about an hour." He then raced out of the room.

oOoOoOo

True to his word, Gordon came back about an hour later. His face was worn, and he looked tired. I was still seated in the same position when he came. I looked up and leapt to my feet.

"Well?" I asked, my faced etched with concern.

He sat down across from me again. "Nothing. I asked everyone, and no one had seen her. I even showed them her picture, and no one matched the description, even by the slightest!"

I put my hands over my face, breathing out heavily. "Now what? We know she never left, but _where is she?_"

Gordon looked worried. "Well, how about this? We know she had her baby right?"

"We do?"

"Yes, remember? I already told you that… Anyway, I know she wouldn't have had the baby by herself, so she must have gone to the hospital, meaning…"

"Meaning we go to the hospital, and find out if she was here!"

He grinned, and then his face fell, "But there are four hospitals in Gotham… She could have gone to _any_ of them!"

"She most likely went to Gotham General, so we should start there. We should also bring her picture again, in case she used an alias. You never know…"

He smiled at me, "Good thinking Mr. Wayne. Am I ever glad I know you're Batman…" He gave me a tired smile, and we left his _fortress _and out to his car. We sped down the street until we came to Gotham General, which had, just a few months previously, had finally been finished being rebuilt. We leapt out of the car, and ran into the hospital. The lady at the front desk looked up in mild surprise as we entered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked in a bored voice, her fake, plastic, pink nails drumming on the counter.

Gordon nodded quickly. "Yes. I am Commissioner Gordon, and I need to see the names of the families who had children back in January. May I see the records?" The lady nodded slowly, and popped her gum loudly.

"You can look over there at that wall. There are pictures from the beginning of this year, of families with newborns. You can take a look over there."

"Thank you," Gordon said and we hurried over to the wall. He pulled out a small picture of Lara, and held it up to every family there. After a few minutes, he gave up. "Okay, so she isn't here. That just means we're going to have to try every other hospital here." He began to leave, when I caught his arm.

"Wait. How can we be sure if she's even here? I mean, what if she just got in a car and drove somewhere?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I don't even know if she's alive. I'm just holding onto hope now."

"That doesn't really sound like a commissioner…" I muttered.

He smiled, "I'm not thinking like the law right now. I'm thinking like her friend. I know she's a strong girl, and she wouldn't do anything rash. I'm just hoping we get to her before the Joker does…" He then hurried out of the hospital, and I followed him to his car.

Over the next hour or so, we went to every other hospital in Gotham, and only hitting dead ends. When we thought we weren't ever going to find anything, I noticed a name on the chart we were looking at in the last hospital in Gotham.

"Commissioner, look!" I cried, pointing to the name, "Jack and Lara Napier welcome newborn son Jack Thomas Napier II. _Lara_, Jim I think we've got her!"

Gordon didn't look convinced. "How can we be sure? Lara is a common name…"

I looked around frantically. "A picture, we need a picture!" I ran to the front desk, leaning over to talk to the girl there. "Excuse me; can we get a picture of this couple?" I asked, pointing to their names. The girl nodded, and rifled through some folders, before taking out a picture, and handing it to me. The first thing I noticed was how happy they looked, and then I looked at the woman's face, and I felt my heart stop. _It was Lara!_

"Jim? _Jim!_ We got her! I found her!" I thrust the picture at him, and he looked at it. I saw his face light up.

"It _is_ her! Bruce, thank you! We found her! Hang on, who's the man next to her?" He squinted at the picture, his face contorting. "I swear I could've seen him before…"

I snatched the picture away, looking at the man. He looked so familiar… And then I saw the scars; the two long, horrible scars on his face, stretching up from the corners of his mouth, making it look like he was smiling. Oh God…

"It's…_the Joker_."

_Lara's POV_

I was sitting with Jack in my lap on the couch in the living room. He was happily dozing and I was listening to music quietly. I stroked his head as he slept. He curled over in my lap, and I smiled.

Just then, my cell phone rang, and I put him his crib so I could answer it.

"Hello?" There was no sound on the other end. At first I assumed it was the Joker, playing a prank on me. He did that often. "Jack is that you? That's not cool." Silence, "Hello? Look, is someone there or not?" I heard a soft gasp. Now I was getting freaked out. "H-hello?"

I heard a small sigh, and then. _"Hello Lara…"_

I gasped. "_Jim?!_"

**AN: HA! Okay, this was done really fast, since I wanted to post today, but I'm going out like, now, so I did this one as quickly as I could, as well as I could. Now you guys have a cliffy! Muaha!! I'm so evil…lol **_**How will it all go down now hmm?**_** :D **


	19. The Talk and the Truth

Chapter 12

Chapter 19

Conversations and Plotting

_Lara's POV_

I felt all sensation in my body leave me. It felt as though I was watching the scene from a different point of view; like I was watching _myself_. I could see myself sitting on the couch, my hand barely gripping my cell, and my pale face whiter than ever. I could feel my body begin to shake. I think Jack knew something was wrong, since he was gripping the inside of his playpen, and was watching me, his brown eyes wide. I got up slowly, and walked over to him, patting his head.

"_Lara,_" Jim whispered into the phone, his voice thick with emotion, "_Lara, please tell me you're alright. Tell me you're safe_."

"How did you get my number? How did you find me?" I whispered hoarsely into my cell, my eyes filling with tears. It was all over now. He was probably tracing the call at that very moment, and the Joker would be caught, and Jack would be taken away! I ground my teeth, and clenched my fist. _No! I am not losing my son!_ I began to walk to my room, heading for the closet to start packing to escape. It was now or never; the Joker and I were going to go to Brooklyn, and we were going to start our new life there.

"_Lara, listen to me. We haven't much time. Look, you need to tell me where you are, so I can come to pick you and your son up._"

I felt hot tears start to run down my face. "Don't. Jim please, you don't understand. We're happy now. We're safe…"

"_Lara! Dammit, listen to me! You are not safe. You are living with a man who killed hundreds if not thousands of people! Does that not mean anything to you?!_"

"He's different Jim, he's changed. Trust me, please. If he was planning on hurting me, do you not think he'd have done it a year ago?"

I heard him take a sharp breath. "_You've been with him for a year?!_"

"Over a year actually. Jim," I sighed quietly, "I _love _him. And he loves _me_. Even Bruce knows this. It was _my_ idea for them to meet at Wayne Manor. Jack –"

"_Don't_ call him that!" I could hear the anger in Gordon's voice, and I felt a small pang of fear.

"Fine, _the Joker_ then, told me all about what was said there. Bruce knows the Joker loves me."

"No Lara, he knows he _loved _you. He wouldn't even tell us your whereabouts!"

"And does that not say anything? That shows he loves me Jim! God, if only you could've seen him when our son was born… I've never seen him so happy…" I sighed as a few more tears fell down my cheeks.

There a small pause on the other end. "_I know Lara… I saw the picture of you and him with your child. Jack looks like the Joker…_"

I smiled, "I know, doesn't he? I was so happy… He also looks _so_ much like my father…" I then heard a sharp cry from the living room, and I ran back into it. I saw Jack watching me from the playpen, giving me a look that plainly said, "Why did you abandon me?!" I laughed softly and went over to pick him up. I kissed his forehead, and sat down on the couch.

"Jim listen, just let us alone okay? Nothing is going to happen. Joker has turned over a new leaf, I swear. You saw the news! Bruce talked to him!"

"_I know Lara, but…_"

"But?"

"_Lara, he doesn't exactly have a good reputation over here at headquarters you know…_"

I laughed at this, and then cleared my throat, embarrassed. "I know, but Jim, you watched those tapes didn't you? You saw how he never made one move to hurt me. I _changed_ him Jim. You said so yourself, there was no trauma _anywhere_, even in _certain_ areas. He would never have hurt me Jim; he would never have hurt _us_, his family. _And_, he's even _helping_ the Batman now. Now Jim, I know you're not obtuse, so these signs should be obvious! Why haven't you accepted that yet?"

He was quiet, and I was pretty sure he was still getting over the shock of getting hold of me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke. "_Lara, I'm so sorry, for everything. I really am. Look, ah, where is he now?_"

"Out." I replied curtly.

"_Okay… Okay, how about this? You and you're family meet me and Bruce tonight so we can all talk this over._"

"Where and when?"

"_The last place we saw eachother, the roof of headquarters, at midnight._"

I was silent, my mind racing. "Just like last time eh?" I said quietly, "Fine, but no twists Jim. I swear to God, if you hurt Jack or my son…" I didn't even need to finish that sentence; my voice was dangerous enough to get the message across to Jim.

"_Lara, you can trust us, I promise. I don't intend on hurting you or your son…_"

"_But what about Jack?!_" I shrieked, getting impatient.

"_Lara try to remain calm!_" He pleaded, "_We are going to take him into custody._"

"WHY?! HE WAS _HELPING BATMAN!_" I screamed into the phone, causing Jack to start to cry. I gently rocked him, calming him down. "Jim," I moaned my voice softer now, "Please, we've known eachother for so long, do we not have _some_ trust? I'm asking you, no, _begging_ you, please don't hurt him. We'll just talk, and you'll see. No wait, I have a better idea. Come, but come ten minutes before midnight. Hide in the shadows, and I'll prove to you that e loves me. You'll see, I swear to God, _he loves me!_"

Gordon was silent again. I heard him take a low breath. "_Lara, okay. I'll do this, but for you, no one else. I want to believe you Lara…_"

"And you can!"

"_I know… Look, I trust you. I trust your judgment. Seeing that picture of you and him, and your little boy; you both looked so happy…_"

"He's such a good daddy…" I said, my voice choked with emotion. "You have no idea Jim. I was so shocked. He loves Jack to death, and he talks to him every night. Twice this month I've walked in on him holding the baby. You should see the way he looks at him Jim… I've never seen _any_ man show that much love for a child…even _my_ father never looked at me that way…"

I heard Jim sigh, but happily this time. "_I believe you Lara… I do, really. I wanted you to be happy, and from the sounds of it, you are._"

I felt happy tears sting my eyes. "I'm going to go now Jim, I need to tell him where we are going this evening."

"_Okay, take care Lara, I'll see you tonight_." I hung up the phone, and cried for a few minutes. I was barely aware of the front door opening. It wasn't until I felt _his_ breath on my neck that I relaxed. I leaned back against him, and he flicked him tongue out to touch my neck.

"You okay beautiful? You look down," He held me from behind in his arms, gently running his fingers through my hair. I smiled and turned around, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"That was Commissioner Gordon on the phone. Jack, they've found us…" I felt tears slide down my face, and he gently brushed them away.

"It's alright love; they don't know where we live." He kissed my tearstained face, and I gave him a watery smile.

"They want us to meet them tonight at midnight on the roof of the agency. Tonight we are going to _prove_ to them that you've changed!" I gave him a brave smile, and I saw that his smile was fading.

"You mean they didn't believe I had changed already? Even after I confessed to Batsy?" He pretended to cry and I hugged him, laughing.

"Gordon is a hard shell to crack, and if I recall, your reputation with him isn't very good." I winked at him and he giggled.

"True. Okay we'll go. Ooh this is going to be _such fun!_ Just like old times eh?" He giggled and clapped his hands like a small child, causing me to let out a cry of laughter. He smirked and went over to the playpen, and picked up Jack. He tossed the boy in the air, making the baby squeal in delight. He then brought the child down and kissed his forehead.

"What are we gonna do about _this?_" He asked, holding Jack out towards me. I took him away and gave the Joker an exasperated look.

"First of all, _this_ is your son! And he _has_ a name, it's Jack you doofus." He chuckled and I continued, "And _secondly_, we can leave him here. He'll be asleep by then, and he generally doesn't fuss at night, so we'll be safe. Plus he'll be in his crib, so he won't be able to get hurt at all."

His eyebrows knotted together, "You're sure he'll be okay?" I marveled at how adorable he sounded when he was worried.

"He'll be fine love, don't worry so much!" I laughed and patted his arm, walking across the hall to Jack's room, and putting him in his crib, getting him ready for bed. I heard the Joker walk into the room behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I felt him begin to nibble on my ear, and my face began to burn. I twisted in his arms to face him, and he brought his lips down in a crushing kiss that sent my mind reeling. Our tongues became swords as we fought for dominance, and I felt his hand slide up my shirt.

"_I love you_," his whispered as we both gasped for air. I saw a faint pink tinge in his white cheeks, and I gently traced his scars with my thumbs. He smiled and so did I.

"I love you too. Don't even forget that okay?"

He laughed, removing his hand and drawing me close. This was unlike him to suddenly show so much affection. Then again, I guess _anything_ was possible now.

"I won't _ever_ forget Lara. _Never_."

_Two Hours Later_

We stood on the roof of the agency, the cool wind blowing around us. I looked up at the billions of stars in the sky above us, shocked by their beauty. I knew Jim and Bruce were already there. I could see them crouching in the shadows. I thought I saw Jim give me the thumbs up, and I nodded my head slightly, so slightly it probably looked like an abnormal jerk. I felt the Joker sway next to me, and I turned to him, placing my hand on his chest.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, my voice soft.

He turned to me. "I'm worried about the kid. We shouldn't have left him there alone…" He then growled, "I'm going _soft!_ Ugh it feels so…"

"So…?" I prompted.

"_Icky!_" He finished with a burst of laughter.

"Well _I_ think it's cute," I murmured, touching his hand. He turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Really?" Then he kissed me softly and hugged me to him. I heard Gordon shift in the shadows, and I knew our time _alone_ was at its end. I watched out of the corner of my eye and Gordon began to emerge, followed by Batman. The Joker hadn't noticed yet.

"Geez, what's _taking_ them so long? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"We are." Gordon muttered from behind us. The Joker let me go and turned to face him, his eyes sparkling.

"_Ah,_" he hissed, "Evening, _co_-mmissioner. How _are_ you?"

"I'm well thank you…" He then noticed me, "Lara!" He rushed forward and embraced me tightly. Then the Joker pushed him away.

"Excuse _me_, that's _my_ job." He chuckled and held me to him.

I gave Gordon a smug smile. "_See?_ I _told _you he's changed! You saw us just now!"

The Joker looked confused, "Wait, what?"

I smirked, "I told Gordon and Bruce, eh, _Batman_ to come early so they could see the way we are when we're alone! Now there's valid _proof_ that he's not evil anymore! Twisted maybe, but not evil." I looked at Gordon, my face set, ready to accept any flak we were going to get.

His reaction was not what I expected. "Lara, I'm so _proud_ of you."

I blinked, "_Proud?_ Why?"

He walked over and hugged me again. "You've succeeded in changing the most psychotic man this world's ever known! I –" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, when Batman pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I freaked and leapt backwards. Gordon looked shocked.

"B-Bruce?"

"She's obviously mentally unwell Gordon; she needs some serious help, _now!_" Batman barked his eyes steely. He cocked his gun, but then the Joker jumped in front of me, his face livid.

"_If you hurt her…_" He looked about ready to kill, and his voice was low and dangerous. "_So help me God I'll kill you!_" I felt him stiffen in front of me.

"And why is that?" Batman spat at him. "You are nothing but a coldhearted _murderer!_"

"Not anymore!" He snapped, and then chuckled, "And if you _must_ know. The reason I am protecting her is because she gave me something to live for! She loved me even though I was _crazy!_" His eyes were wide and he looked insane, "She also gave me a child; something I _never_ thought I'd have! _And_…" His face relaxed and he put his arm around me. "I love her."

To my utter surprise, Batman put the gun away, a smile on his face. He then removed his mask to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne. He was smiling now, his white teeth glowing in the dark. "I know you told me you _loved_ her Joker, and I now know you not only _loved _her, but you still _love_ her." He took a step back to let Gordon step forward.

"Lara, some people aren't ready for your kind of relationship."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it wouldn't be safe for you two to stay here any longer. I think it's time you start a new life, somewhere else. It's time you two are finally happy."

I opened my mouth to answer, but the Joker did first. "_Really?_ Oh commy! You _do_ care!" He hugged the commissioner, and I laughed.

Gordon gave the Joker a weak smile. "I can see you really _have_ changed, and I'm sorry for doubting you Lara," he added, looking at me over the Joker's shoulder. "So, as a way of really telling you I'm sorry, I've booked two plane tickets to Brooklyn, New York, so you two can begin your new life easily."

I was shocked. "Really? Oh God Jim _thank you!_" I hugged him and grinned at the Joker, who looked bewildered.

"Wait, what's going on?" He asked, looking so lost, and cute, so I laughed. I kissed his scars again, and he smiled, though still looking confused. I took his arms and put them around me, and turned to face Jim and Bruce.

"Do you men want to see our baby?"

**AN: Okay guys! We are nearing the end of my fic! :( It's so emotional, I know XD BUT, I have a very cute and fluffy chappie planned for the final one! **_**And **_**An even cuter epilogue, so don't worry! This was the second last chapter of the story, so the next chapter is the last, and I'll try to make it freakishly long. It'll probably be mainly about Lara thinking about how far things have come since she first met the Joker. Lots of trips down memory lane. LOL Anyway, peace for now! :D **

**Twi. M**


	20. Memories and Shatter

**AN: Ahhhh! The end is near! GASP! Okay, sorry for the late update :( I feel so damn bad… argh lol. Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do a sequel, and if so, please feel free to send me your ideas! I'll be more than happy to start a sequel, but it won't be for a week maybe…I dunno, it might be sooner, it depends on my mood XD **

Chapter 20

Memories and Shatter

_Lara's POV_

It was the day we were scheduled to leave for Brooklyn. I was now standing in an empty apartment holding Jack in my arms. I sighed, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few months. I still couldn't believe that I had a family. _Me_, of all people! And I still couldn't believe I had succeeded in making the Joker the way he was now. Well okay, I knew that I had _helped_, but in reality, he had been the one to make the progress. Now we were finally going to be happy, and be able to raise our family in peace.

Jack squirmed in my arms, so I kissed his forehead, and he quieted down. I rocked him slowly, singing softly to him. I listened to the thunder and rain outside, and I saw a flash of lightening. I only hoped that the storm would pass before we had to leave. I heard the door open behind me, and I turned to find Jim, Bruce, and the Joker, whose hair was gold, and whose face was makeup free, standing there. Jim walked over and hugged me, as did Bruce, and the Joker kissed me right in front of them. We started getting a little carried away, and so Jim cleared his throat loudly.

I blushed as I pulled away from the Joker, who had turned a faint pink. "Ready?" I asked him, taking his hand, and he smiled at me, kissing my forehead. He then turned to Bruce, his familiar devious smirk on his face.

"Well Batsy, looks like this is it! I gotta say, I'm gonna miss ya!" He opened his arms, grinning widely at him, expecting a hug or something. Bruce looked horrified, and instead stiffly stuck out his hand. The Joker looked put out, but shook his hand nonetheless. I laughed and took his hand as he came to stand next to me.

Jim looked us over. "Alright, well you three look as normal as you can, so I think once this storm clears up, you've got nothing but clear skies ahead!" I laughed at his joke, and his smiled at me.

I then felt my throat tighten, as I tried very hard not to start crying. I wasn't usually the weepy type, so instead I quickly excused myself, and ran up to the roof of the apartment. I stood there in the rain, letting it wash away everything. I took a deep breath, and smiled up at the sky, thinking of my son, and my lover. They were both the most perfect people in the world, despite their faults. Like Jack ability to scream for hours when he didn't get enough attention, and the 

Joker's ability to annoy me even without talking. All he had to do was grin like the little child he could be, and my skin would crawl. He'd then laugh at me, and I'd usually hit him lightly, and we'd both laugh. It shocked me how much he had changed over the last year and a few months.

When we'd first met, he had been nothing but a pain in the ass that only cared for himself. And also there was the fact he had been a mass murderer, but for some reason, I hadn't really dwelled on that part. Now that I thought about it, I had only really zeroed in on his personality. I couldn't even put my finger on the reason why. I just had, and that was enough for me.

Then there were the times I had been about ready to kill him with my bare hands. He just knew ways to tweak my nerves. He knew _exactly_ how to bug me, even without trying; something I was certain he was proud of. I only hoped he wouldn't pass that trait onto Jack, or I think I'd have an aneurism. It was already hard enough trying to deal with the Joker, but if my son were to inherit his personality? _Ugh! _I didn't even want to imagine!

I heard the door open behind me and someone came out onto the roof. I turned and saw the Joker, Jack, standing there, slowly getting wet, his brown eyes concerned.

"What's wrong gorgeous? You a little freaked about moving?" He giggled and I smiled lightly. I motioned for him to join me, and, after a moment's hesitation, he did. He skipped over to me, but not before jumping in a very large puddle, and splashing water all over us both. I squealed and he cackled, grabbing me by the waist, and swinging me around. I screamed for him to let go, but he wouldn't listen. I pounded on his back, and he still ignored me. He turned me around and pulled be towards the puddle, making me jump in it, causing water to splash all over him again. He yelled in delight, and clapped his hands, his face turning up in a huge smile. I felt my own mouth turn up in a grin. Seeing him so happy made me want to cry in ecstasy. I knew it had been a _long_ time since he had been this happy. Back when I had first started my treatment with him, I had gone over to Arkham to get some background on him.

I wasn't too successful, but I was able to find out a bit about him from his time there. I had learned that he had mostly kept to himself, and if anyone tried to come into his cell, he had tried to attack him. He generally didn't show much emotion at all. Sometimes the guards would hear him making weird noises, like barking like a dog. This thoroughly freaked me out when I had first learned this. However, I never once heard him do that. Okay, there _was_ that one time last week, but he was only doing it to make Jack laugh…or was he? Huh… Anyway, he had also laughed for no apparent reason as well, which didn't surprise me in the least. All in all, he had freaked out the guards to no end, and had scared away anyone who came by his cell. I also had learned he had rarely smiled, and that his breakout a year ago had gone undetected for almost a whole day! It amazed me still how stealthy he had been when he had escaped that time. He still hadn't told me how, but I was determined to find out.

Now he took me in his arms and pressed his lips to my cheek from behind for a moment, before turning me around and kissing me lightly. I felt his tongue trace the shape of my lips, and I felt a tremor deep inside me. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him close, and my put his leg between mine, and added pressure, and put his other hand up my shirt, and I felt a small 

smile form of his lips and mine. He gently caressed my face with his other hand, as I touched his scars with mine. I pulled away briefly to kiss his scars and I felt him shudder, and I laughed softly. He hugged me once, and then pulled away.

"Now, why did ya come up here? I mean, you're getting wet." He stated the obvious, making me smirk.

"Thanks I gathered that," I shot back with a sarcastic grin, gesturing to my now sopping clothes. He gave me a sheepish grin and I rolled my eyes with a small laugh. "I came out here to think about things…" I looked up at him, my eyes cloudy.

His smiled faded, "You're not leaving me, are you?" He pouted and I giggled, and his smile exploded back on his handsome face.

"No, of course not! Why the Hell would I do _that?_ No, no, no… I was just thinking about how I was going to live my life now… Now that I am so happy. My whole life has been a black hole, and I never really had friends, as you well know by now. I've never truly been happy, so this is all new to me…"

He surprised me by bursting out laughed. "Honestly Lara," he said, wiping a tear away from his eye. "You amaze me every day!"

I cocked my head, baffled. "Come again?"

He looked at me, still chuckling. "You know perfectly well I know how you feel! I know you went to Arkham last year! I know you know that _I_ was never happy. If anyone can help you, it'll be _me!_" He hissed the last word, and kissed me, before saying, "We can make it, _together!_"

I tittered, "That's very funny to hear you make such statements. Normally expression is difficult for you, is it not?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, unless it's sarcasm!"

"And ridicule…" I muttered, causing him to cackle yet again. He hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "Where's Jack?" I asked him, realizing our baby was nowhere in sight.

"I left him with Batsy and Gordon. He seems to like Batsy…can't imagine why," he added with a smirk, and I snorted.

I wondered vaguely what my parents were going to do if I was ever to contact them again. I had sworn Jim to secrecy about me and the Joker being alive and living together. He had protested, but had eventually given in. I knew he wasn't happy about it, but he knew he could trust me to do the right thing one day. Plus, I wasn't too keen on having my parents meet the Joker…since I already knew that they were ashamed of me for not getting an abortion like they asked me to. I only hoped that Jim had kept his end of the bargain…

_Joker's POV_

Lara and I returned to the empty apartment a few minutes later, after some heavy making out on the roof, resulting in what I hoped was a second child. We re-entered clasping eachother's hands, and saw Gordon and Batsy still standing there. Jack was sitting on the floor, grinning up at Batsy, his huge dark eyes happy. Batsy looked a little traumatized, and I snickered at him behind his back later.

Batsy turned his gaze on Lara when we came in. "I am _never_ having kids. All this kid did was stare at me! _And_ make weird noises!" he backed away as she went over and picked Jack up, giving him an exasperated look.

"He's a _baby_ Bruce, that's why! Honestly…" She laughed and he looked put out. I noticed at Gordon looked agitated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong commy?" I asked him, smirking.

He wrings his hands, and looks at Lara. "Lara, there's something I want to tell you…" He looks a little apprehensive, and she immediately goes on the defensive.

"_What?_" She hisses, and he looks down.

"I didn't exactly do what you told me to do… I ah — "

He was interrupted by Batsy, who looked surprised. "Since when does _she_ give _you_ orders?"

Lara gave him a withering look, and he backed down. "Jim, what did you – " She froze when her cell phone rang. Curious, she handed Jack to me, before flipping it out and looking at the number on the front. Her pale face went white, and she began to hyperventilate. I started forward, but she gave me a look. Instead, she turned to Gordon.

"_Jim…_" Her voice was deadly.

"Lara I – " He started but she shushed him. She opened her cell, and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She listened for a minute, before groaning openly, "…_hi Mom_…"

**AN: Ahaha, so what do ya guys think? Fluffiness to the max, I know XD Anyway, you guys want a sequel or what? PM ME IFFYA DO!! :D I am always open for new ideas! And again, SO SORRY for the delay! I have my friend over for the past four days so….yeah. Now I'm at my mom's and I get to WRITE! :D Woo hehe. ANYWAY hope you guys liked it! Peace!**

**Twi M. **


	21. Epilogue The End

Chapter 12

Epilogue

Looking Back

_Jack's POV _

I was sitting out on the sidewalk of Brooklyn, New York. A light rain was falling, and I was feeling calm and content, which was unusual, since I had just learned the biggest secret ever kept from me. In all my fifteen years, I had never been so shocked, and somewhat appalled. But, now, for some messed up reason, I was feeling quite calm, and I now understood. I understood why certain _things_ had happened over the last fifteen years. I understood why my parents weren't married, and why my dad didn't ever want to marry. I knew why he had scars, and why he was so _strange._ At I admit, it had scared me senseless, and to know _why_ he was like that… At first I had been enraged, screaming at my mother _why_ she had even chosen to have a child with him. I wondered still vaguely how my friends would react if they ever knew… If they ever knew my father, my _dad_, the man who was supposed to protect me, _was the Joker_.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening behind me. I turned slowly towards it, brushing my straight, blonde hair out of my brown eyes. My fourteen year old sister, Twila Harleen, was standing there, her black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. God, how she looked like our mother… She was the spitting image of her, but had been blessed with out father's height. She was standing there, her arms crossed, and her face set; the same face she made when she was about to get mad at me.

"Mom wants you back inside Jack! She says she wants to talk to you!" Her surprisingly bright green eyes flashed as she said this, as if daring me to contradict her.

I pouted, and she jumped. I knew when I did that, I looked like my Dad, like _exactly_ like him. I shook my head, exhaling loudly. "Twi, I _don't_ want to talk to her right now, 'kay? I need time to think! Geez…" I turned away and she stomped down the stairs, sitting next to me on the curb. I glanced at her, and she gave me an evil look. This particular look was the _glare of death_. It used to terrify me, but now I was barely fazed by it.

I sighed, "Look Twi, I just figured out our _dad_ was a mass murderer fifteen years ago! I mean, _come on!_ How would that make _you_ feel?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care! I've known for almost two years now! And he's our _dad_ Jack! What's the problem? He loves us and mom, end of story. Build a bridge, and _get over it!_" I groaned as she used her favorite, and most pathetic, insult _ever_.

Suddenly it dawned on me. "Hang on, Hang on, _you knew?!_ And you never told me?!"

She shrugged, "Mom thought it was best if you didn't know just yet. She was gonna wait 'till you were eighteen, but I talked her outta it."

I blinked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

I gritted my teeth. "Why did she wait, and _why_ did you talk her out of it?"

She smirked, "_Well_, we all knew how close you and dad are, so we didn't want to ruin your childhood by telling you that, _and_ I thought it was best if you know _now_, so as not to screw up your adulthood!"

I gave her an annoyed look, but I could see her point. "Okay, whatever Twi, look, where's dad? I want to confront, eh, _talk_ to him."

She raised a pale eyebrow. "He's out on the roof, weirdo that he is… Honestly, how can he stand it up there? It's so high!"

I wasn't even listening to her. I got up and walked back inside our duplex, and down the hall to the closet I knew had a ladder that led to the roof. Before I opened if, I was interrupted by a call from the kitchen.

"Jack? Is that you? Come here please." I groaned. Of all the times she had to call, why _now?_ I slouched back to the kitchen, and found my mom sitting at the table. Her black hair, like Twi's, was in its signature ponytail, and she looked up as I came in. She was wearing straight, brown jeans, and a white blouse. She reminded me vaguely of an attorney. Her pale face was tired looking, and her black eyes were dull. She continued to stare at me, until seeming to come back to reality, and shook her head.

"Jack, look, I wanted to tell you okay? I just didn't know how!" She chewed her fingernail; one of her annoying habits, and regarded me with those black eyes. I was reminded of a hawk when she looked at me like that. I fidgeted on the spot, trying my hardest not to run. I felt my cheeks flame as she watched me.

"Jack, I love you, and therefore I had a _reason_ not to tell you sooner!" She looked like she was in real agony, and her face was drawn and worn. She took a deep breath and walked over to me and hugged me. The top of her head reached the tip of my nose, and she sighed as she hugged me. I had surpassed her in height ages ago.

I pulled away from her hug. "Look mom, I know dad loves you. I see it all the time! It's just weird thinking he could have done such horrible things…"

She smiled, "You're a teenager, so it's normal for you to feel so shocked. I know how close you two are, were."

"We're still close!" I snapped, and her smile slipped off her face to replace it with a small "O" of surprise.

She then smiled, "I'll bet you want to talk to him eh? Well he's on the roof like always… Knock yourself out…" She chuckled and turned away, retreating to the sink where she began to wash some plates. I gritted my teeth, and returned to the hallway, opened the door, and went to see the Joker. No, I went to see my _dad_.

_Lara's POV_

I kept my back turned until I was sure Jack had gone to see the Joker. I felt hot tears sting my eyes as I heard the front door open again, and Twi came into the kitchen. She walked up behind me and hugged me.

"Mom, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, "I just wish I had been able to tell him sooner…" I muttered, mentally kicking myself for that one.

Twi giggled, "Well, at least Daddy's over it, right? You helped him!" I smirked at her words. True, I had really helped the Joker overcome his psychotic behavior, but I still thought it was all him. I loved him, and our family could see that. Well okay, not _my_ family, meaning my parents, but everyone else could. We had been living in Brooklyn for the past fifteen years, and now we were happy as could be, as corny as that seemed.

I broke away from Twi, and walked down the hall to the door I knew led to the roof. I wasn't going to spy, well okay, I _was_, but I just wanted to make sure Jack wouldn't do anything rash.

Twi was following me. "Mom? Where ya goin'?"

I turned back, "I'm just going to see your father and your brother. Make sure everything is okay, alright?" She nodded and muttered something inaudible, so I ignored it.

I went up the stairs, and peeked through the sheer glass window on the door, to see the Joker and Jack sitting on the edge of the roof talking. Jack looked upset, and the Joker looked astonishingly calm. Jack suddenly stood up, and so did the Joker. I could see Jack was yelling at him, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The Joker was talking calmly, which looked odd since he was wearing his signature makeup, and long purple coat. Jack was shaking, and he looked about ready to blow. He pale face was getting redder with each passing second.

The suddenly, his shoulder's slumped, and the Joker hugged him. I was in fascination as Jack cried on his father's shoulder. Now they were coming back, but I didn't move. The door opened, and Jack walked right past me with a small, watery smile.

I gave the Joker an incredulous look. "What did you do?"

He giggled, "What? Can't you just trust me for once?" He pulled me into him and kissed me on the lips. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and he laughed. "You shouldn't blush so much gorgeous, pale suits you better!" I playfully punched him in the arm, and he smirked. Then he took my hand and kissed it. "Jack gets it now Lara, he knows that no matter what I did in the past, I'll always be his dad and love him."

I felt happy tears sting my eyes. "Such an emotional response, is that normal? For _you_ I mean?"

He giggled and tickled me, making me squeal. Even after fifteen years, it still felt like we were in our twenties. It still felt like we were young, like when we had first met. I was so happy that I had him. Even thought he was weird sometimes, I still couldn't get over the fact that, after what seemed like a millennium…

I was finally happy.

**AN: THE END!! Woo kay well there ya go guys! It's over -sniff sniff- Ima gonna cry! Geez… It was so much fun writing this story, and I am SO glad you guys liked it so much!! I think I might actually cry… :'( **

**Oh and by the way, YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Just give me a few days to prepare kay guys? XD **

**THANK YOUS**

**Ayshieka: OMG, you are FAB! I am so glad that you liked this story so much and that you gave me such awesome ideas! I really don't know if I could've finished this story without you being there to crack the whip! Or point the knife…hehe. You are great, thank you SO much!!**

**Chelsea Grin: Man, where do I begin? One, I am SO glad you and I are friends now! I love talking with you about our Joker fantasies XD We are such nerds. I also love when you gave me ideas, and sharing your story with me** :)

**Joanda05: You are such a sweetie! Thank you for letting me use Brooklyn on my story! Now the Joker really WILL be your neighbor! XD**

**Spooky Mulder: You are AWESOME! I am so glad you loved this story sooo much! I love how enthusiastic you are always about it! :D **

**Lexa: Kay, well I don't know who you are in real life, but you have been here since the beginning, and for that I am SO grateful! I love your input!! –HUG-**

**MugglebornPrincesa: You are so cool! I feel so honored to have your comments pop up all the time! I like the ideas you gave me, and I do believe I will use them in the sequel! :) Your comments are inspiring, and I feel so very privileged that you read it! **

**Deadly Elegance: DUDE! I am so happy you read this! You are one of my fav authors, so I was all OMG when you liked my story! :D :D :D :D Thank you so much!**

**Captain Kris: I am so happy you liked this story so much! Your comments are always very encouraging, and they really helped me to continue my writing! :D **

**Kagemori: Hee hee, I love how you liked the funny parts so much! XD **

**Padme4000: Oh wow, you really seem to be a Joker fanatic! I'm just glad I was able to provide a story you liked so much! :D :D :D **

**Laurenmlbc: Yay! Your comments were cute, and I am so glad you liked it this much! I always look to your comments for support!**

**Anyway, I apologize if I have missed any recurring reviews… But I'd to let you ALL know that your support has helped me immensely, and that I only hope you guys'll be around for the sequel! Which is called "This is the Last Night You'll Spend Alone" :D It's gonna be about life when Jack and Twi (yes, I used my own name XD) are growing up and what happens and stuff. Probably only a few chapters, mostly fluff, some angst and partial drama XD Also, I found the music that helped me write this was Coldplay, Madonna, Loreena McKennit, Skillit, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, just some thoughts for you guys iffya want inspiration! XD Anyway, without further gilding the lily, and with **_**no more**_** ado, I give to you, my first completed story, and my most successful one…**

**IF I COULD MELT YOUR HEART!**

**The End**

**I bid you all, ADIEU!**

**Twi. M **


End file.
